


All is Covered Up

by redkryptonian



Category: Lena Luthor - Fandom, Lena Luthor x Samantha Arias, Lena Luthor/Sam Arias - Fandom, Reign, reigncorp - Fandom, samantha arias
Genre: F/F, Fictional DC Universe, Random DC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkryptonian/pseuds/redkryptonian
Summary: Samantha Arias is a hard working mother which principal job is graphic designs to cover one more which includes kill people because that’s her real principal work. Her whole life she has been trained to be an Assassin but her life has changed the last two years since she had her daughter and had to have a fake wife and pretending to be the happy family from the neighborhood helped by one of her partners Dinah. The hit-woman has been missing her former life until the small works become big ones again after met a woman





	1. Good Morning National City

Sam heard Ruby crying in her crib, she turned to the other side and poked Dinah’s side with her finger hearing her grunt. The two has grown feelings for each other even shared bed but Dinah totally hated to wake up early because she actually came back to the house two hours ago

"It’s your turn" Sam mumbled

"That’s why I told you to not let her have her own room" Dinah’s voice sounded muffled because she shove her face in the pillow

"She has to get used to be alone" Sam sit up with her eyes closed

"Fuck" Dinah opened her eyes frowning standing up

"Thank you" Sam smiled pleased laying down back. She could hear Dinah asking things to the baby girl until she was able to hear her sing to put her back to sleep. That trick always worked. Sam was falling asleep after 5 minutes when Dinah came back jumping in bed and then she felt the two little hands of Ruby pulling from her arm which made her eyes go wide open 

"She wants to sleep here" Dinah fell on her side staring the kid suck her pacifier and lay down too 

"She or you want her here?"

"We are not having sex so she stays" Dinah smiled funny closing her eyes

"Asshole" Sam laughed taking Ruby in her arms and the kid pushed her to go back to Dinah’s side "Hey...."

"You are grounded by her, deal with it" Dinah placed an arm over Ruby

Sam watched them sleep for a while until her eyelids felt heavy again

 

 

 

Lena sighed during the road trip more than two times in the last 10 minutes. It was early afternoon, she was nervous she has never lived in a kind of small private neighborhood and the big house she bought to scape from her penthouse of the city was pretty in the pictures and a total approval of her best friend Kara. Even the neighbors were that weird that they didn’t interacted between them which was a plus

"I promise you is great"

"Kara you are not making me feel better. I should had buy a manor just as Lex. Far away, no people in kilometers, in the woods"

The blonde laughed changing the song playing in the back ground "I’ve met one of your neighbors. A mother with a kid of 2 years old I think, that girl was adorable and shy..."

"Uhg... kids"

"You love kids"

"I love kids of 8 or 9 old the ones you can bribe them if they are brads"

"Don’t worry the neighborhood is quiet. The other mother came in time when she was showing me the 7 houses"

"Mothers?"

"They are a gay couple"

"Oh..." Lena didn’t wanted to smile relieved about that fact. So they wouldn’t mine or speak if she had more than a female colleague visiting her at nights

"She was nice, but I don’t remember her name" Kara noticed her best friend changing her expression to one more relaxed

 

 

 

Dinah opened the door of the kitchen, covered in sweat with her Bluetooth earbuds blasting music and dodged a knife going to her face. Then took the knife from the frame of the door and stared a Sam who made an Oops face and throw the item inside the sink

"Really?"

"I’m sorry is an automatic reflex" Sam apologized

"Luckily we don’t have any annoying neighbor coming home" Dinah joked moving her neck side to side

"Hey dry your your sweat... you are making a pool in the floor" Sam throw her a towel seeing her nose dripping a few drops of sweat and her toned abs wet

"You made a pool in the floor two nights ago and I didn’t complain" Dinah smiled dirty seeing Sam get awkward

"Can we not talk about sex in front of Ruby?"

"You said the word in front of her not me" Dinah walked next to the throne of the little girl and kissed the top of her head "High five?" Ruby hit her hand hard "Ouch my hand" she faked pain seeing the girl giggle happy "She’s just like you"

"What?"

"She loves to hurt me" Dinah said that moving next to Sam leaving a kiss on her cheek and spanked her ass before leave to go to take a shower 

Sam waited until she heard her friend going upstairs and sit before Ruby to give her lunch "I don’t like to hurt her, we just like rough things" She confessed to her daughter the one who furrow her brows 

 

Dinah before get the quick shower and go down to have lunch with Sam and catch perfectly in time to give the child her dessert checked her weird bulletproof laptop. She had two emails with a target in each mail. One for Sam and one for her the same day, a nine days ahead, she cursed under her breath because she hated to have to work at the same time but kilometers away. The agency for the two women worked leaved Sam a year to be with the baby girl and then only gave her a target every month not 4 or 6 per week as back then. Her now life working as a ad designer bored her to death but at least paid the money and give her the time to work at home.

 

 

 

3 hours far from National City the black Ferrari of Lena reached the high secured area of the base of the hill where were the 8 houses. A guard made Lena stop and lower her tinted window to talk to her

"Miss Luthor" The man said reading a file from a device that looked like an iPad mini

"Hi Douglas" Kara waved at the man and he only gave her a look

"Hello"

"Here are the keycards for this part of the entrance. Then when you are going to the road to the seven and eight building you need the other one" the man told giving instructions "No one can enter this place and zone if it’s not authorized"

Lena took the two keycards that the man gave her "Thank you Mister..." she said doubtful

"Douglas is enough. Or number 5589" The man stepped back from the car "Have a good evening ma’am. Kara"  

Lena raised the window and looked to Kara "Is he a robot or ultra professional?" She saw the first fence get up allowing her go to the panel that could read the first keycard

"Yeah... about that I was like what? When the property seller guided me here. He is nice"

"I can tell" Len smirked stopping the car next to the reader

 

 

Dinah put Ruby into a nap. They have been playing the whole day and skipped the real nap time but it was better so she couldn’t see her leaving and crying because it always happened when she or Sam had to go. She went to the room Sam turned as an office with pictures of her most famous ads

"I’m leaving. I’d be back around 5 or 6am, okay?"

Sam looked up from her laptop and moved her hand off of the pad where she had her pencil "Can’t wait for the next weekend"

"In 9 days not before" Dinah smiled with sympathy

"I know... I will talk with Kate to see if she can watch Ruby"

"Don’t, I will talk to Pamela"

"Huh... NO" Sam got up from her chair going towards Dinah "I don’t like her" she passed her going quietly through the hall to go down the stairs

"You don’t like any women I had sex with" Dinah whispered following her

Sam went down "Yeah because you had sex with her while we are doing this"

"So we dating?" Dinah hook a finger in the loop of the hip band of the jeans Sam was wearing

"hahaha" Sam felt the soft pull and turned back getting really close to Dinah "We can’t date, our job doesn’t allow us to have a formal relationship" she gave a soft kiss to the chestnut haired woman "I like you, and I would even say that I feel love your you... but our thing is more sexual and caring than anything else"

Dinah checked on Sam eyes "You love me" she placed her hands to make her go closer

"I do... you are the mommy of my daughter" Sam saw how relaxed Dinah went

"I’d be back around 5am" Dinah whispered before kiss Sam hungry "And get ready when I come back"

"I’d be dreaming at that hour"

"We will see" Dinah smiled cheeky 

Sam smiled back pushing Dinah "Get out"

Dinah picked her black bag up placing it on her shoulder and opened the door letting it opened to Sam as always stay at the frame door until she leave in her motorcycle. The two saw a expensive car (one more of the zone) but this one was of the new neighbor. Ferrari, sport, new. Dinah waited until the car stopped in the middle of the front yard and turned back to give a glance to Sam whom only stared at her for a second before made her way towards her

 

Kara saw the women standing there. Just like the last time both looked perfect and beautiful one looking about to have a car race wearing black with a big bag and the one who showed her the surroundings

"There are they" Kara pointed

Lena turn off the engine and looked in the direction her best friend was staring at "Wh-" She saw them kiss and one wave at the other before the one wearing all black wear a helmet not waiting to get introduced. They got out of the car and turned around seeing Kara go towards the woman standing -stunning- she thought.

"Lena come here" Kara moved her hands as a gesture to approach

"Hi" The woman smiled and the three heard the roar of the motorcycle "Idiot" she smiled

"Pardon?" Lena asked once near them

"I’m sorry, I am Sam, and the cocky prick is my wife" she pointed the back of Dinah driving away

"She looks cool" Kara smiled 

"Please don’t tell her that I don’t want her ego grows" Sam joked

Lena couldn’t help but check Sam out "Lena... I’m Lena" she introduced herself after being idiotized for a couple seconds seeing her smile

"Is very nice to meet you" Sam told in a charming tone "So you two are going to be my neighbors?"

"Oh no, no no" Kara rushed "It’s all for, I don’t like this kind of quietly"

"Thank you, Kara" Lena was turning a little bit red because the way Sam was staring deep at her "So..."

"I think I’m going to leave you guys. You will really want to check your new home"

"Yeah, home, right" Lena nodded and pointed back after make a strange giggle that never happen before. Kara smiled funny staring at her best friend

Sam moved her gaze from Lena then to Kara and back to Lena "Maybe we can talk a little bit later" she placed a hand on the upper arm of the black haired woman and slide it down until reach her hand "See you later"

"See you later Sam" Kara waved at the woman seeing her walk back in towards the house "What was that?" She whispered

"I don’t know!" Lena talk back moving her eyes towards Sam who turned around in time who winked at her before enter the house "No..."

"What?" Kara moved her head back not seeing anything "What?"

"I think I need a drink" Lena told going to the entrance of her ultra modern house

 

 

 

Lena checked the hour not wanting her best friend said the words she was about to say. All only because she had to go back with her boyfriend James. 22:00 and the neighbor Sam didn’t came neither. The house was a total dream of the technology and more because all the technology was made of her. The AI was her new toy.

—"Controlling Temperature to a better comfort"—

"It’s amazing" Kara giggled "You are so damn smart"

"Thank you. I’m glad Bruce helped me with all this with me on remote" Lena own her friend a huge favor after what he did. He was the master of privacy

"I was who checked the place, he did the technical installations, Diana has decorated all this is this fine modern hit. Money" Kara joker at the end

"If you want an apartment you only have to say it"

"Dork..." Kara got up and checked her phone "Okay James is in the entry and says this place is creepy"

"Do you really have to go?" Lena moved her glass of wine 

"Tomorrow we have to go to Central City"

"Killjoy" Lena pouted "Let me take you to the entry" she left the glass in the coffee table 

"See you on Monday?" Kara stood up opening her arms for Lena to hug her

Lena hugged her friend "I will take the keys"

"Don’t worry I already have told Douglas to come and pick me up"

"What? When?"

"When you went for the other bottle of wine"

"He can do that?" Lena asked thoughtful released her arms

"Read the papers of the benefits of live here" Kara smiled a little

—"Watchman’s car is on the slide walk"— 

"That’s my call" Kara took her coat and went towards the door

"Send me a message when you get home, okay?"

"Yes mom" Kara opened the door finding Sam with a hand up about to knock the door "Hi"

"You leave?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend is waiting for me and Doug is there to take me down" Kara made a face

"Hi..." Lena told once noticed Sam there

"Lena" Sam curled the corner of her lips

"You baked cookies?" Kara asked seeing the plate in the other hand of Sam

"Yeah that’s why we are late"

"We?" Lena wonder seeing Sam look down and seeing the super cute little girl hugged at one of her legs

"Hi sweetie" Kara kneel smiling happy but the little girl hid her face on her mother’s leg "Oh my Rao she’s adorable"

"Ruby say hi" The little girl smiled big and shook her head

"She’s very shy, huh?" Lena’s voice made Ruby look up staring at her with her mouth open "Hi Ruby"

"Awwww" Kara almost melt but she looked at the car waiting "Okay folks I’m better get going. See you on Monday and maybe you two in another time"

"Bye Kara" "See you" Lena and Sam told at the same time

The two women waited there seeing the blonde woman get in the car. Ruby tug from the jeans her mother was wearing "Cookie"

"These cookies are for Lena" Sam told to her daughter

Lena rose her brows "Uhm... please come in" she took the place from Sam’s hand and took one "Here" Ruby smiled happy taking the cookie and Lena smiled back seeing that innocent happy face

"You didn’t had to. She has to learn that she can’t have some things" Sam pointed "But Thank you"

"No problem" Lena looked up to match Sam’s gaze and stepped aside to allow them to enter and one more time Sam did the same gesture as earlier. She placed her hand on Lena’s upper arm and slide it down but this time she stopped at her elbow

"Wow" Sam got impressed by the new design of the house "This look amazing"

Lena felt like a thunder roam her body after the touch and had to gulp closing the door

—"Two visitors. A human baby and a Woman, 28"—

"What is that?" Sam asked curious as Ruby ran towards the couch of living room

"I’m really sorry is my AI" Lena tried to apologize

"It’s amazing" Sam told one time "What are you? A super genius technological person?"

Lena smiled embarrassed "Don’t you know who am I?"

Sam turned around staring at the woman who looked suspicious "No clue" she told honest 

"Mom, look" Ruby was pointing to a blue dot that at the same time Sam turned around scanned the baby girl 

"Scarlett they are invitees" Lena told loudly in time too when a blue scanner light was starting at Sam feet "She’s not that picky at home" she pulled her phone to turn off the AI

"Can you tell me who are again?" Sam was getting in the mood intelligent good looking people were her thing

"I’m sorry I am Lena Luthor"

"No way..." Sam breathed holding a nervous laugh

"What?"

"Your eyes-" Sam was about to tell that she have seen those light green eyes somewhere but they heard a crash "Ruby" she ran to the where the sound came

Lena saw that the girl broke a really expensive jar and was about to cry "No no no" she left the cookie plate in the couch and lift the little girl before Sam could take her "Please don’t I will give you the whole plate of cookies" Ruby slowly stopped the gesture of sobbing "See?"

"I will pay you for it" Sam got closer to them and stroke Ruby’s face

Lena moved her head to the mother and they were really close and felt goosebumps "It’s not-"

"-tell me where is the broom" Sam placed a hand over Lena’s forearm still staring at Ruby "She never do something like this, I’m sorry"

"No, it’s okay" Lena stared for a couple seconds Sam lips "You don’t have to worry"

"I’m really really sorry" Sam apologized one more time "I think we are better going, I’m sorry Lena" she took Ruby in her arms from Lena’s 

"Please stay"

 

 

 

Dinah got home at almost 6am. It was a blood bath the whole shooting even one of the hitman of the company died doing something stupid because she got off of magazines and decided to kill with his knife. He could kill 2 people but not the third who shot him in the head. Dinah then killed and cleaned the whole zone. She had a soft sense of sadness that when she got in the house she rushed to check on the baby who was sleeping peacefully hugging her favorite teddy... a stuffed purple dragon. She moved at the bedroom she shared with Sam and took her clothes off and crawled up to the bed moving the covers of her side having a slight sight of what she really wanted. Sam was sleeping naked

"Hey..." Dinah straddled Sam hips covering their bodies with the cover "Sam" she give her a kiss on her lips before go down her neck

Sam was having a wet dream all protagonist by her new neighbor. The soft caring touches Dinah was giving her she in her dream were made by Lena but she frown getting awake by the way her fake wife bit her "Dinah?"

"Who else is gonna be?" She whispered going up to her ear

Sam moaned soft feeling Dinah’s fingers go between her legs "Hi..." 

"You are so wet... who you’ve been dreaming?"

"Shut up" Sam pulled Dinah into an intense deep kiss and Dinah slid her fingers inside her


	2. Next Door

Kara and Lena were taking lunch at a fancy restaurant and beside that it was one of the advantages of being the best friend of your boss. Friday and after lunch you could go home early and enjoy the weekend. They were waiting for their meals

"Well..." Kara gave Lena an enthusiastic gaze

Lena knitted her brows "Well What?"

"The woman you went last night to home"

"What happen with her?" Lena moved her fork and knife to be in perfect symmetry

Kara knew what gesture and face "You kicked her out in the morning, huh?"

"Yup" Lena took a sip of her drink 

"That model didn't looked like your new neighbor?" Kara asked thoughtful

Lena almost choke "What? No..." She knew she hooked up with that Victoria Secret model because of it. It was insane how her neighbor has invaded her thoughts since that weekend

"She looked alike-"

"Kara, don't be silly" Lena let out a nervous laugh "She didn't looked like Sam" Lena moved her sight away thankful that the food arrived

 

 

 

Sam opened her mouth big as Ruby put some cereals on it to eat and the little girl shove a full hand of cereals on her own mouth. Dinah walked into the kitchen ready to go to run and frown suspicious

"Why are you two eating cereals?"

"Because you couldn’t make her eat her strawberries and her banana earlier and she’s hungry, maybe?"

"Sam, she have drink it"

"What?" Sam had to take two loops falling from her mouth 

"We did smoothies" Dinah pointed to the clean blender 

"I thought you-"

"I know how make her eat her fruit" Dinah leaned into Sam lips "I know my kid"

Sam felt the peck on her lips getting the hint "You mean I don’t?"

"I mean she tricks you" Dinah turned towards Ruby "Right?"

Ruby’s giggles invaded the kitchen and Sam didn’t minded that she was giving again a snack to her daughter. She loved how easily Dinah make the baby girl smile and burst in laughs making her tickles

"I’d be back in a half hour"

"What if I don’t want to cook?" Sam asked defiant

"Then I will when I come back" Dinah took the tiny face of Ruby and placed a lot of kisses on her tiny cheek "Mommy will be back, okay?"

"Okay" Ruby replied happy offering cereals

Dinah opened her mouth and ate the few loops "High five" She raised her hand and Ruby hit it

"Ouch, you are getting stronger kiddo"

"Get out" Sam smiled 

"One last kiss?" Dinah really wanted to kiss Sam

Sam rolled her eyes "Get out" 

Dinah stole her friend a kiss and moved away walking backwards to the door with a very proud smile seeing Sam only smiled shaking her head without looking back, only paying attention to the child

 

 

 

Lena during the whole trip to her house away from everything heard classical music, it really distracted her from every thought of work. When she got to the first fence she made a gesture to greet Douglas. The man only gave her a gaze and a nod. Lena got again that weird feeling that he looked more like a droid than a human. It was only 17:20 taking her car inside the garage this time instead of leaving it outside like the first Friday. She cursed inside the garage because if she had left the car outside she could have had the opportunity to see her neighbor

"Hello Scarlett"

—"Hello Lena"—

—"Adjusting the temperature for more comfort"—

Lena took her coat off and dropping it in a couch "Show me relevant images"

—"Principal screen?"—

"Yes, please" Lena sit down getting comfy

In a beginning the first 5 minutes were of the neighbors all identified by Scarlett looking the front of the house, manteniance people, a the security guards of the zone. The other two minutes of wild animals in the back yard and finally something that made Lena jump from the couch

Scarlett eyes caught Sam and her wife having sex in the kitchen when the cameras were doing a swept of the surroundings of the house. Lena tried to not see it. Even wanted to say the words to make the AI to stop the video, but she only was enjoying the views. After watch the video for a few times or better said how Sam’s wife fucked her hard and for what Lena saw they liked go hard.

"Erase everything. Now" Lena gulped nervous "Keep the ID’s if the neighbors and workers"

—"Data delete"—

The AI kept the parts of where Lena paused the video and repeated several times but not the whole scene. The artificial intelligence was adapter to keep relevant information of her master’s mind

 

 

Dinah dropped her black suitcase next to the door but Ruby wasn’t cooperating at all. She had to take her in her arms for the last half hour while Sam was ending a last work for a small Association of Comics

"Sam..."

"No" Ruby crossed her arms pouting

"Baby, I have to go for a couple hours"

"No"

"Sam" Dinah called again

Ruby rested her head on Dinah’s shoulder still with that pout. Sam saved the format, wrote the mail adding the work and hit the enter button then she made her way down seeing Ruby really upset

"What’s going on?"

"She doesn’t want me to go"

"Ruby mommy will be back in two hours tops" Sam took Ruby in her arms

"Yeah and we will play with the T-Rex" Dinah made the rex hands

Ruby hugged the neck of Sam ignoring Dinah. The woman felt sadness, she hated when she had to leave for a moment and the kid didn’t wanted her to go. She wanted to hold her back but Sam just shook her head rairing a hand letting her know that this was the best. Dinah took a deep breath staring the back of Ruby and stroke it up and down

"Mommy loves you to the moon and beyond" then placed a kiss on the back of her shoulder. 

 

 

Lena after a long shower and wank herself off two times thinking in all she could do to Sam, she went to the kitchen in her silk robe for a bottle of water seeing by a window her neighbor walking with the baby girl in her arms. She looked sad for some reason. She only wanted to go there and make everything possible to make that woman smile again. She wanted to find an excuse to go there but her brain had recorder by fire the images of Sam having sex and she couldn't stop to feel embarrased to go there and talk freely.

—"Is anything wrong? Lena"—

Lena has been wandering around her living room with the clean plate in which Sam gave her cookies. Nervous. Don't knowing what to do. The AI curious was archieving the behavior of the master

"Take the day off"

—"I can't take the day off, I am everywhere"—

Lena looked at the corner camera "Can you see Sam?"

—"Yes. You want her in the Principal Screen?"—

"Yes... no... yes. Forget it"

—"Samantha Arias is walking around her home with the human baby"—

"Stop it"

Lena stormed in direction to her room she wanted to see that woman but in that right moment was too much. She didn't wanted to use her AI or security system to stalk

 

 

 

Gayle and Dinah were in a disgusting road dinner taking a pancakes and milkshakes surrounded by drivers and road people. The blonde cheeky woman had a huge small seeing the rifle on the case and sighed happy staring at her friend

"Thank you. I will bring it back as clean as new"

"The last time you said that I had to clean blood from it"

"Yeah but that was only because I had to stab someone with the magazine" Gayle did the motion of the swing of her arm 

"You have knives-"

"-The master of knives if your Sam"

Dinah squinted her eyes "You are an idiot"

"I don't know how you can live with her" Gayle shoved in her mouth a huge piece of pancake "I mean she might be good in bed because you hate everyone"

Dinah pulled 20 bucks from her pocket "It's on me" she dropped the money in the table standing up "I want it, Sunday morning"

"And you will have it" Gayle smiled funny taking Dinah's dish towards her 

 

 

 

Ruby had Sam really worried, it was right that her little girl's tantrum because one of her -mothers- leaving the house used to last a little bit more than only a couple minutes but the kid looked really sad. Somehow Ruby knew that the two women in two days will be out for hours

"Do you want to watch How to train your Dragon?"

"No..." Ruby hugged her stuffed T-Rex

Sam thought a second staring her child in the middle of the playroom sit on her red rug, bit the inside of her cheek and decided to do something until Dinah would be back "Okay, we are going out to take a bit of fresh air"

"No" Ruby let herself fall into her side embracing the t-rex

"Gosh, mommy has to stop teaching you to be so dramatic" Sam laughed and saw her kid holding a fun smile while she lifted her in her arms

 

 

Lena grunted hearing Kara almost chidding her for misundestarding that the blonde wanted to go with her after seen James around 18:00. She wandered around her pool with a glass of whiskey in her hand and her phone in the ear, and she stopped in her tracks hearing the voice of her neighbor

-"I don't know if James will want to do something this weekend"-

"You should ask him" Lena had now her eyes attached to the Woman holding her child pointing to the trees

-"I will call him right now"-

"She's so beautiful" Lena murmured

 -"What?"- 

"Ask James and call me back, okay? bye" Lena replied fast ending the call

 

Sam put down Ruby in the grass holdind her hand. She looked to all the toys in the pool and thought that it would be a good idea to pick them up but better later when Dinah were at home. She heard a creak and moved her hand behind, in her lower back with a deadful sight for a second until she noticed it was Lena and all her posture changed into a relaxed one

"Hi, next door!"

Lena felt her cheeks burning a little "Hey"

"How's the weekend going neighbor?"

"Peaceful" Lena took a deep breath seeing Sam going towards her with the child "You?"

Sam smiled "As usual, but this tiny human is upset"

"Oh no, why?" Lena asked stopping at the low fence

Sam took Ruby up in her arms "Explain Lena why you are upset"

"Mommy is not home" Ruby rested her head on the crop of the neck of her mother

 Lena rose her brow not understanding too welll "why?"

 Sam rolled her eyes "She means Dinah had to go out for a while and she didn't want her to go so now... she's miss blue"

"Can I bribe her to make her feel in a better mood?"

"I don't know if she will want to"

"I have chocolate"

"Chocolate?" Ruby repeated

"Yes" Lena assured smiling seeing Ruby turn around a little

"Oh boy..." Sam got surprised

Lena stretched her hand touching the back of the child and this immediately hid her face, embarrass, but she got the heart warming smile of Sam. In that moment Lena relaxed a lot, wanting to only hear Sam talk

 

The two women where talking and taking walks around their houses, after Lena gave Ruby an onze of dark chocolate that in a beginning the kid refused but when she wanted to take it, the kid shoved it into her mouth making a face. Later they chatted a little until the moment Ruby wanted to go home. Lena some times could swear that Sam was hitting on her

 

 

Dinah’s motorcycle roared in the road and the two women and kid moved their head to the sound and Ruby stopped in her tracks to do an over excited gesture of joy. Lena and Sam made their way to the front yard but Lena rose her brows when Dinah drifted to stop the vehicle. She turned off the engine and took her helmet off

"What an entrance" Lena got impressed

"People says you only have one opportunity to make a great impression" Sam smirked shaking her head a little "Don't mind her"

Lena’s grin grew big "why not?"

"Because she loves to do that to let Ruby knows she's back. As I told her your friend-"

"-Kara"

"Lara..." Sam said it bad to see Lena smile "Woah woah" Sam couldn’t stop Ruby from running 

 

Dinah saw her daughter with that huge joyful smile going in her direction, so she leaned down releasing her helmet in the grass in time when the kid jumped and lifted her up in the air, hearing that wonderful giggle. Sam waited next to Lena and she did something the business woman wasn’t expected at all. She rested her hand on Lena's back then moved it down to the lower back  and before moving towards Dinah and Ruby... Lena didn’t know if the gesture was intended or accidental but Sam grabbed her ass

 

 

 

Saturday morning and Lena barely slept last night. Between the images she had in her mind of Sam being fucked, the woman flirting with her and the moment that woman squeezed her ass. The whole situation until the wife arrived felt unreal. Dinah, the wife, kind, funny, and with in an incredible shape was beyond nice. She looked like a good woman. Lena felt awful to keep having dirty thoughts about Sam. 

—"Morning Lena, do you want the news?"—

"I want-"

"Good Morning Scarlett!" Kara stretched her arms up in the air yawning

—"Good Morning Kara Danvers"—

"Gosh I have slept like a baby"

"Glad to hear it" Lena forced a smile

Lena when her best friend left her stuffs in the guest room wanted to tell her all what happened before she arrived but somehow, she was feeling special to keep it as a secret

 

 

Sam had Dinah againt the glass wall of their shower, she woke up in a really good mood for three reasons. One, tomorrow was sunday. Two, her hot neighbor followed her flirts and Three... she got horny because another wet dream which lasted the whole night. And, Dinah of course would help her with her sexual needs.

"Harder" Dinah moaned

"As you wish" Sam for a second pulled out her fingers to put Dinah in a better position and then she kissed her hard to keep fucking her hard loving the loud moans echoing in the bathroom


	3. Sunday

Lena woke up early, her eyes got open like she were sleeping for days, she checked her phone to see what time it was because outside was still dark. 6:34 in the morning. She grunted turning around to try to sleep again. She couldn't.

 

In the street Sam breathed happy all covered in sweat, she loved the day was coming ahead. Her mission should start at 21:00 so she'd be gone after lunch the only thing she didn't liked of the day was that bitch coming home to watch her daughter while she and Dinah would be out until midnight. In that moment she shook her head and did another spring running even faster

 

The AI of Lena's house when this walked by the living room immediately shown imagen of Sam running and working out outside. Lena frown because of it, she didn't ordered Scarlett to do that but she relaxed because it was a procedure of the security system of movements in early hours. Kara luckily was still sleeping and of course she will doing it until ten AM as usual. Lena went for a coffee and when she got back to the living room there were still the images

 

 

"How was the workout?" Dinah asked behind Sam while this was sneaking into the house

"HOLY FUCK... Dinah" Sam said through her teeth froze in her tracks

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I was about to punch you" Sam had an elbow ready to swing

"Because you didn't had any tool in your hands" Dinah sarcasm showed

"Exactly"

"Listen I am going to the basement to prepare my bag. I want to do it before Ruby wake up"

"I wanted to do mine first"

"Nope, take a shower, then you'll do your bag"

"Okay mommy"

"It's so weird when you say it" Dinah pulled down the zip of Sam's sports jacket

Sam slapped the hands of her friend rolling her eyes and opened completely the jacket seeing the small smirk forming on Dinah's face before moving up to change her clothes

 

 

 

Kara poked Lena's side seeing her sleep on the couch. Lena frown and Kara did it again showing a small smile. The AI made Lena's phone buzz to alert that her friend was awake

"Have you slept in the couch?"

Lena sighed covering her face with both hands after lose the hand of Kara she wanted to hit for poking her again "No, I fell asleep a while ago. What time is it?"

—"It's 10:12. Do you want images of"—

"NO!" Lena almost jumped of the couch saying that "No images Scarlett..."

Kara looked suspicious at her best friend "What ima-"

"-Breakfast... Aren't you hungry?"

"Wait a minute... don't try to change the theme" Kara followed Lena to the kitchen

 

 

Dinah had Ruby laid on her chest while the two were in the pool over a pizza shaped float, both with sunglasses and their bikinis. Sam went out and saw them after packing. She threw a toy to her friend's head but she hit it in time moving her head to her

"Nice try"

"This is what you two do while I am working out in the basement?"

"It's almost summer and our pool is climatic" Dinah moved her head back to the sky

"Hi mama" Ruby waved her hand to her mother in the most adorable way

"Hey baby girl"

"Why don't you come here and relax?"

"I'm gonna change my clothes" Sam agreed fast happy

 

Kara carried one of the breakfast tray with fruit, pancakes and bacon while Lena had the other one with drinks and more food to take their breakfast out in the garden when they heard the family of next door

"Good morning Family!" Kara greeted them settling the tray down in the table

The two women haven seen movement in the next house but they stayed in the pool and only moved their head towards the voice of the blonde while Dinah was holding the girl up in her arms making her giggle as Sam moved to exit the pool. Lena had to hold her breath staring at Sam for a second

"Morning guys. Have you slept well?" 

"This place is so quiet also the AI put me ambiental sounds to help me to sleep"

Sam opened her eyes a little bit more raising her brows "Technology"

"Yeah, Scarlett is a great helper sometimes" Lena added trying not to see Sam

"Sam, Ruby is going towards you"

Dinah pointed going out of the pool in only a move. Lena checked Sam out slowly when she leaned down to take the children in her arms and gulped to take a deep breath

"Morning" Ruby told in a very  sweet shy greet

Kara happy went towards the fence dying of love for the kid "Gosh she's super super cute"

Ruby got embarrased and hid her face as usual

Sam smiled big "She has woken up in a better mood after chocolate"

Dinah made her way where Sam "Morning..." she pointed to Kara faking having forgotten her name

"Kara"

"Right. Morning Kara, Lena" Dinah told and placed a kiss on Sam's cheek "I'm going to pick her pinapple juice, do you want something?"

"No" Sam looked at Dinah's mouth "We are going to leave them to take their breakfast in peace"

"Why don't you guys... join us?" Lena didn't wanted Sam to go "Have you taken breakfast?"

"Yeah, it would be a great idea" Kara assured

"I would like to say yes-"

"Then say yes" Lena interrupted Sam

"Guys you have to say yes. Is very hard to Lena to take a No as an aswer when she's inviting"

"Okay" Dinah told happy "Then i'm going to pick our hoodies to not let my little princess to get a cold and i'd be back"

"Perfect!" Kara beamed

"Great..." Lena rushed

Sam and Lena were holding sights until Lena couldn't hold it anymore because she was getting nervous. Dinah getting inside the house cursed under her breath because she hated to have to agree having in mind Gayle had to arrive in any moment

 

 

Dinah did one more time her best being the perfect, kind and happy wife while the four talked and noticing how Sam and Lena looked at each other, thing that last night she didn't from the last two hours. Ruby had her hands full of chocolate eating after taking chocolate no dairy cookies Kara brought last night, knowing the veganism of her best friend.

"You haven't told me yet what you do for a living" Kara asked interested on what Dinah and Sam did to have that huge expensive house

"I work with computers. Once I created an program and I sold it susccesfuly. Other times if I get a call-" Dinah checked her phone ringing "Not this one"

Sam gave a look to Dinah standing up "It's Gayle?"

"Yes. If you may excuse me for a couple minutes" Dinah placed a kiss on Ruby's head

Sam followed for a second Dinah walking fast staring at her ass knowing that probably would make Lena feel uncomfortable. Which happened. Then looked back at them

"What was the program?"

"One to kill" Sam told without flinch, seeing Kara make a face of not understanding "Virus, targing problem of software"

Lena took a sip of water "So you are into big brains"

"Always" Sam replied smiled big "Also have you seen her ass?"

"Mama water" Ruby showed her hands with a disgusted face

"Let me help you little one" Kara tried to touch Ruby but this immediately hid her hands lowering her head down 

"Sorry, she's very shy sometimes"

"Will you let me help you, Ruby? Lena got up from her seat beig cautious

The kid every time Lena spoke she used to look at the woman with curiosity and when Ruby nodded Sam curled the corner of her lips seeing her daughter show her hands again but in an embarrased way

 

"Where the fuck were you? I’ve been waiting 5 minutes?" Gayle told going to the basement after Dinah

"You were supposed to come at 10:00 not now. It’s almost 13:00 and Pamela will arrive soon"

"What? Why?" Gayle frown annoyed

"To watch Ruby"

"Why I can’t watch her?"

"Because the last time you did you shown our two years old how to arm and disarm a desert eagle"

Gayle smiled proud "Because we have to train her brain which is like a sponge"

Dinah put her hand in a biometric panel and a heavy metal door opened and they went in as Gayle handled the big black bag

"Ruby won’t be like us" Dinah touched the point of her finger

"Can at least watch her for a while too?"

"Nope, I don’t want to watch in the security cameras you and Pamela fucking in my bed"

"IT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE" Dinah gave her friend a glare and the women huffed "Okay maybe three times... but you had sex with her too"

"It was different" Dinah pointed giving Gayle a wad of money

"Thank you"

"Now get the fuck out of my house" Dinah smiled big

"If you not were my friend..."

"You would be dead" Dinah told serious but Gayle took it as a joke

 

 

 

Ruby didn’t wanted to cooperate today either and cried even louder as Sam was giving Pamela instructions and Dinah only wanted to shush Ruby to calm her but it would be even worst if she walked back to take the kid

"We will be back around 2AM. Probably me first"

"No problem. I own Dinah several things" The redhead looked the back of Dinah

"If you ever touch her again I will chop that hand and I will put it right up in your ass"

Pamela found that funny and giggled cheeky. Dinah hit softly her head with the frame door hearing Ruby cry calling -Mommy and Mama-. Sam turned around after hearing the knocks of the head of Dinah and she moved to check Ruby knowing that they still had another 10 minutes left

"Hey hey hey" Sam lifted the kid and wiped the tears on her face and kissed her temple "It’s okay"

"Mommy" Ruby called with a broken tone, sobbing, hugging her mother

"Dinah!"

The woman didn’t lasted any second to go "I’m here, I’m here, hey..."

Pamela observed the two women and child interact. Dinah used to be different being with the family than when she was alone. Just as Samantha. With that kid the two become in two softies instead the heartless and sociopath assassins they were

 

 

 

Lena hugged Kara tight after the phone call of Douglas telling her he was out. A normative of the place, every car that doesn’t belonged to some owner of the houses wasn’t allowed to pass the first fence. Only being driven to the property

"Bye Scarlett!"

—"Have a good night Kara Danvers. You will have 3 albums of your request at home"—

"Gosh I like this AI"

"She learn fast" Lena looked at the corner camera

Lena made sure her friend took all she brought andwalked out with her best until she got in the car. She waved her hand at the woman but stopped kind of awkward after Douglas nodded at her. Kara began to talk to him when he started driving

 

 

Pamela stared at Ruby play with her toys sit on the grass of the back yard. Dinah forbid her to drink any kind of alcohol and she didn’t liked the smell of tobacco so the best solution was nicotine chewing gum

"Hi" Ruby told loud waving her hand to a side after standing up 

The redhead moved her head and saw a woman with a drink in her hand. She looked really stunning

"Hey Ruby"

"Hi there" Pamela walked closer to the fence with an eye on the kid

"I know this doesn’t concern me, but... where is her mother?"

"S-A-M and D-I-N-A-H had to do something they will come later" Pamela nodded "I am babysitting"

"Why are you spelling their names?"

Pamela liked the smile on the woman "Because if I say their names. She will start cry again"

"And we don’t want that"

"Exactly" Pamela smiled big "I am Pamela Isles" she offered her hand

"Lena Luthor"

"Wow..."

"What?"

"It was true that your beauty was mind-bending"

 

 

 

Sam after some punches and combos took down her target but being really tired. All the exercise she did in the morning left her tired. For a second taking the wire of a lamp she flashily thought

-I should have had sex with Dinah and this could have been easier-

The man bleeding by his mouth tried to get up but Sam nailed her heel in the middle of his spine making him stretch his legs as she had just pushed a button

"I’m not the one. Is my brother" the man told angry 

Sam rolled the wire around his neck "I have the picture and don’t worry" she began to pull with her arms from his back using her knee to push down "Your brother is dead too"

The man was choking, turning in a bright red color unable to say another word because of the force Sam was making. He tried to pull from the wire. He tried to shaken to release his body only provoking that the choke were more harder. Only when his eye balls began to bleed and the woman could see that he was bleeding too by his nose, while his face turned into a purple color, she released the grip with a huge pleased smile seeing the body hit the floor

"Well... now time to make you dissolve in your bathtub, bubbles"

 

 

 

Dinah had the dead body of the man at her feed and a horrible black eye on her face. She wanted to do it clean but the asshole hit her with a silver cane he always had and she shoot him six times on the head until it looked more like a watering can than a head. Luckily they were in an old sawmill where the man wanted to start to traffic cocaine with his brother. She made mince meat with his body before making explode the whole place. Dinah was angry.

 

 

 

Lena had her hand on Pamela’s mouth to shut her moans up while she worked her out with her other hand shove inside the pants of the red head over the couch of the family.

All started with playful touches of Pamela on Lena’s arm, holding her hand, playing with her fingers after the two successfully could made Ruby sleep. The expert on Poisonous Herbage and poison in general tried to seduce the business woman and as she saw it wasn’t working she started with all the touching. Which worked. She could make Lena pinned her on the couch and kiss her and after a really heated makeout, Pamela said the words panting that made Lena lose herself and go for all

-Do you want to feel how wet I am?- 

 

 

 

Dinah the whole way back to her house only wanted to check on her daughter, try to Sam held her for a while and take a long long shower and then fall asleep. She put the car in the garage but didn’t saw Sam’s and got worried. She made her way to Ruby’s bedroom and found her sleeping peacefully. In that moment she didn’t cared about Pamela. Her little angel was sleeping totally KO, she kept her eyes on Ruby for 5 minutes seeing her breathe

"It’s almost 3AM" Pamela whispered seeing Dinah pointing at her face with her gun

"Out" Dinah mouthed

Pamela obey going back to the hallway and waited until Dinah was there too

"Whom has made you that hickey?" Dinah only gave a quick glance 

"The entertainment of the night"

"I said no sex or alcohol"

"You told me no alcohol. You didn’t mention sex"

"Right, that was for Gayle"

"Gayle was here? Wait... what happened to your face?" Pamela whispering tried to touch it

"If you want to keep that hand pull it back" Sam told in a cold tone

Dinah breathed relaxed seeing Sam stepping in the floor. The woman passed Pamela who had her hands at the height of her chest making an step back from Dinah

"Ruby is sleeping in her crib" Dinah stopped Sam hand

"Is he dead?" 

Dinah nod and moved her sight to Pamela "We will talk tomorrow"

"Okay. Sleep well guys"

Both women escorted Pamela to the front door and waited till the women were taken out by 1198

 

Sam later sit in front of Dinah in the kitchen with the lights on. Being really careful to not make her friend wince

"How was it?"

"I gave him the choice I never do and this is what happens"

Dinah also gently raised Sam’s face to see the purple color forming near her jaw

"You gave him an option too?"

"No, I was really tired, he died choking" Sam smiled with a small laugh 

"Mince" Dinah smiled but make a face of pain

"Sorry"

"Also an explosion"

"Why you always do the fun"

"I can make you come provoking an explosion too"

Sam smile got wider cleaning the zone of the wound on Dinah’s eye and cheek bone


	4. Film

Sam opened an eye feeling two tiny feet on her back. She frown but didn’t move until the moment she heard Ruby’s voice humming some song in her way.

"Dinah..."

"Mmh?"

"What is Ruby doing in our bed?" Sam mumbled closing her eyes

"Sleep"

Sam turn around seeing the kid sleep in an L shape with her feet pointing her back "Traitor"

"Mmmmm" Dinah had a grin on her lips

"I’m taking back to her bedroom"

"no..."

"Come here baby girl" Sam lifted the kid who was full KO

"Sa-"

"-Shhhh"

 

Sam put Ruby into her crib and for a second looked out by the window from far and noticed a blue light from a few spheres coming from Lena’s house. Just like the day she and her daughter were there. Strange.

 

Around 8:20 Dinah woke up with Sam cuddling with her. She didn’t know the moment her friend tangled her body in hers but she liked the feeling and closed her eyes and fell asleep

 

 

Lena had an incredible hangover and the dehydration was the only thing that could make her stand up and look for water. Also see the random tall brunette whom strangely looked like Sam, but not as much like the other one. She had to kick that woman out of the penthouse just when she recover the hydration she needed

 

 

 

"Open your mouth"

"No..." Ruby shook her head crossing her arms

"Please just one spoon"

"No"

Dinah got in the kitchen drying her sweat and got hit by a spoon with spinach’s in the head

"Shit sorry" Sam snorted a laugh

Ruby’s giggles sounded hard as Dinah walked next to them with another spoon after cleaning

"Funny... really funny..."

"I said I’m sorry" This time Sam laughed hard

"Open" Dinah sit next to Ruby and she did

"How do you do it?"

"I have to hit you with veggies to unlock the secret"

Sam leaned into Dinah’s and kissed her cheek and stood up letting her feed her daughter

"The F-18 after hours of flying up high now needs to land and have to it in its hangar" Dinah did the motion with the spoon "Difficult but the pilot can make it?" She waited for Ruby to open her mouth with a happy bright face "AND THE PILOT DID IT!" 

Sam bit her lip seeing the woman and shook her head "I’m going to check what we have in the cameras and clean data"

"Okay"

"M’Kay" Ruby waved her hand to Sam

"We haven’t cleaned anything from a month?"

"-And a half-" Sam replied loud going into the basement

"Have fun!" Dinah then opened her mouth to Ruby to mimic 

"-I will not!-"

 

 

 

Kara walked in Lena’s office in L-Corp and saw her resting her head in both of her hands with her black sunglasses. She wanted to make a noise but the poor woman probably had enough with the headache

"Who was this time?"

"Another Victoria’s Angel"

"You have to stop this hunting"

Lena took another sip of water with a pill (Advil) "Why?"

"You are better than that"

"Thank you" Lena sighed "Wanna come home today?"

"I wish, but James has organized a really romantic night"

"6 months?"

"Anniversary"

Lena took of her sunglasses "A year already?" She didn’t intended that surprised tone

Kara nodded smiling "He has also told me we are going to a trip so..."

"Well well... Mr Olsen is making things right" This time the tone of reproach was correct

"Whatever it is I’m gonna love it"

"But please don’t come back pregnant" Lena smiled playful

"Lena" Kara laughed turning red

 

 

 

Sam laughed a lot when one of the gardeners fell on the pool stepping in one of Ruby’s car toys and deleted that whole week. It took her almost all the morning and a lot to reach the last weekend when Dinah and her were out. In the first minute of the reproduction she was about to delete the whole footage but after another minute of flash forward she noticed something in the camarera of the back yard

"Lena?"

Sam stopped played now the recording of the kitchen and played in normal speed. Pamela and her neighbor talking inside the house. After several minutes it looked like the redhead invited Lena inside. She didn’t got or understand why. She hit again in the FF button until the two disappeared from that scene. Then changed to other, to another. Until the moment the two were upstairs leaving Ruby in her crib, to the moment she didn’t wanted to see and made her jaw fall open. The two were having sex in her living room.

 

 

"Sam?" Dinah went down with a half asleep Ruby in her arms

"-Interesting-"

"What is interesting?"

"Something our camareras recorded"

Dinah stroke Ruby’s back reaching Sam’s side deep inside the basement, next to her seat

"Look at this" Sam pointed to the main big screen

"What... WOAH"

"Looks like Pamela had sex again in our house"

"I thought it was Miriam, y’know, one of the security guards... but Lena?"

"You knew?"

"You didn’t noticed the huge hickey on her neck?"

"I was worried about your eye more than look at that bitch"

"Lovely"

"Can your friend stop fucking every woman-" Sam stopped talking because of reasons

"I will talk to her. But is nice to know the great Lena Luthor is in the Bi-train"

"Maybe she’s just Clit-Tourist"

Dinah laughed feeling Ruby move her head to fix her position now total asleep as Sam touched the ankle of he baby girl and mouthed to the woman -Good one-

 

 

 

Douglas saw Lena’s car arriving and the man went out of his cabin waiting to the woman to stop her car

"Miss Luthor"

"Douglas"

"Does your friend commented you the option of a copy of the keycards?"

"No, she didn’t Douglas" Lena hold the man stare

"Okay. Have a nice day. Miss Luthor" He stepped away from the car

Lena raised up the window "O-kay... he is so weird" she murmured 

 

 

Dinah had her bag next to the door as usual and sighed deep as Sam gave her a tight hug

"I’m gonna miss her so much"

"She’s gonna miss you too" Sam kissed Dinah’s cheek

"Thank you"

"Why?"

"Because I look like the a soft mom. You do the all hard work when I’m out"

Sam had a half smile on her face "Is only going to be a week. We are going to be fine. And better come back in one piece. You hear me?" She released her arms

"I love you"

"Kill all those bastards" Sam replied checking how Dinah’s eyes shined walking backwards "Have all the fun I can’t"

"Do you want something from Prague?" Dinah turn around in her way out taking her bag

Sam nodded seeing her walk away "You in one piece"

Dinah stopped licking her lips before drop the bag and take a couple strides pulling Sam into a deep and intense kiss

 

Lena turn the wheel to the left in time to see her neighbors making out at their front door, she felt annoyance while she pressed the button to open the garage door. More than annoy was jealousy

 

—"Hello Lena"—

"Hi Scarlett"

—"Are you okay?"—

"Does anything fun happened this week?"

—"Do you want relevant images?"—

"Sure..." Lena took a seat after serving herself one glass of whiskey

—"Principal screen?"—

"Is where I am" Lena crossed her legs taking a sip of her drink

—"Showing relevant images"—

Lena spit her drink because the AI reproduced the video of Sam having sex with her wife in the pool at night but just like the other time she didn’t stopped the images

 

 

 

Ruby looked for a while Dinah in the house being followed by her mother. She began to breath heavily pouting. The kid new that when the leather jacket that always was in a chair wasn’t there her mommy was out

"Let’s downstairs and let’s take something for dinner, okay?"

Ruby turn around looking up holding her tiny hands doubtful still with that pout

"Come here baby girl"

"Mommy?" 

"She will come back soon"

"Where’s she?" Ruby touched her earlobes worried

"She will be back in less than you think. Mommy has to work" Sam kissed her temple "It’s okay. Do you want your T-Rex?"

"No..." Ruby replied sad

"Mommy has told me you have to help me to cook"

"Can we eat oats?"

Sam smiled big "I will cook chicken fingers and sweet potatoes"

"Potatoes?" Ruby frown a little

"Yup, the orange ones you like" Sam tried to cheer her daughter

 

 

Lena moved her hands up in the air, moving them randomly not knowing how to start. Okay, having -porno- of her hot neighbor was cool. But, it was wrong.

—"Is anything wrong, Lena?"—

"Can you tell me why do you recorded Sam having sex again?"

—"It’s a relevant imagen of aggression"—

"Scarlett that’s... THATS NOT aggression... that’s... love"

—"I don’t understand the parameters of love"—

"Well, maybe the the moment of the pool was kind of rough. But was NOT aggression"

—"You told me to record everything relevant"—

"Then why is not there any footage of anything else but Sam?"

—"I only follow what you have told me"—

"What?"

Scarlett in that moment reproduced the voice of Lena telling to delete everything that wasn’t necessary, important or relevant. Only keep the things that got her attention. It was an old voice record. Lena sit back on the couch half smiling amused for the assimilation of concepts her AI had. The woman felt proud

 

Ruby wandered around the kitchen and stopped to the door leaning her tiny forehead in the glass still looking blue. Sam was already done with the dinner. The sweet potatoes were in the oven only 5 minutes left

"Apple juice or pineapple?"

"Mommy will come?"

"Ruby" Sam sighed "Come here, come come" Sam lifted Ruby in her arms "Dinah will come back soon, not today... no no, no, don’t pout, okay? Mommy miss you too. She loves you. But, you know Mommy... had to go and work far away from home. We will have fun until she’s back, we always do. What about if tomorrow we go to see horses?"

The little girl touched with her hands the face of her mother and then shoved her face in the crock of her neck.

Sam began to move side to side bouncing soft to rock her wondering how Dinah handled these kind of situations

 

 

Lena checked the GPS of the route of the delivery man. She forgot to buy groceries and she had the fridge empty and feeling hunger

—"There’s not info of the tracking"—

"I know, and I am hungry"

—"Alcohol increases the sensation of hunger"—

"Scarlett zip it"

Lena walked to the kitchen noticing Sam with the baby in her arms and gulped awkward

 

Sam noticed the woman looking at her from the other window in a turn and made as she didn’t have seen her there. Then later in seconds opened the door of the kitchen and let Ruby down after kissing her temple

 

Lena didn’t know if go out and say hi. She was hungry, horny and had a hunch that something was wrong with the woman only by a glance. She took a deep breath and went out

"Hi... Sam..."

Sam looked at her for a second to look back at her daughter "Lena"

Lena frown worried "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I’m fine. Thanks for asking"

"Has something happened? Where is Dinah?"

Sam couldn’t rise her hand up in time and Ruby looked at Lena and began to cry loudly 

"Oh no... what is going on? What I did? I’m sorry" Lena felt panic

"Come here" Sam again held Ruby in her arms

"Wha-"

Sam shook her head staring at Lena calming her daughter. The assassin heard the -ding- of the oven and went inside the kitchen

Lena moved fast towards Sam kitchen’s entrance and waited there seeing the woman trying to handle between the baby girl and the tray of the oven

"Wait, let me help you"

Sam trick to make the woman help her worked. She didn’t wanted her kid to cry but Lena not knowing the situation made it

"I’m really sorry. I-"

"Don’t worry. It’s okay"

"Sam I mean it, it wasn’t my intention to make Ruby cry"

"Lena, it’s fine. Put the tray down and sit. Come on" Sam told in a heart warming tone hearing Ruby sniff

"What can I do?"

"Just don’t say D-I-N-A-H in front of her"

Lena felt her heart pounding not knowing if it was right to sit. She really wanted to help Sam and make it up for the little girl

"Do you want to join us for dinner?"

"Really? Do you want me to hold Ruby or do something?" Lena stood up fast walking close of Sam

"Ruby, do you want to go with Lena for a minute? I have to serve our dinner"

Lena extended her hands to the baby girl and she for a second hesitated but then she went in the arms of Lena only to keep her eyes on her mother to follow her everywhere she move. 

10 minutes later the three were sit in the table eating but Sam noticed how mortified Lena was, and started a random conversation. Lena state didn’t changed until they put the kid into her sleep and could talk 

 

"I swear, once again, I’m sorry" Lena whispered

Sam stroke Lena’s arm up and down "Let’s go down" 

Lena nod following Sam after checking Ruby deep asleep hugging that red/green T-Rex

"What’s the deal with that stuffed lizard?"

Sam grew a smile on her face "Dinah gave her the day she born. It’s special"

Lena held Sam’s elbow careful to stop her walking "I want to apologize"

"You didn’t know Ruby was sad. Is not like when Pamela told you"

"What?" Lena felt her blood freeze

"Do you know I have cameras in my house, right?" Sam smiled playful

"Cameras?" Lena losed the grip seeing Sam walk

"Let’s talk" Sam had that grin still on her face 

Sam pointed Lena to sit in the big couch. The one Lena used to have sex with Pamela as she sit in an individual one

"Take a seat please"

Lena looked at the furniture thinking about the last week and the new info she know Sam knew

"Tell me"

"I huh" Lena felt like in high school being busted

"Was it good?"

"Sam, I don’t understand..."

"You are so nervous" Sam studied Lena’s expression "I’m going to give you this for you to watch it at home and we will talk tomorrow?"

Lena took the USB Sam gave her "Okay" she knew Sam was kicking her out but in a very kind way

"Wonderful"

After a few seconds of stare at each other’s eyes the two stood up and Sam guided Lena to the front door. There she placed a kiss in the corner of her lips knowing what she was doing

 

When Sam closed the door Lena made her walk fast to her house not running trying to not be that obvious. Once there she took her lap top and connected the device which had only one file inside, a video, with the name of -Lena’s FILM-. She clicked twice on it and it started to reproduce. It was parts of Pamela and her taking, jumping like flash moments until the moment she pinned the redhead in the couch

Lena closed the laptop and covered her face with her hands in full embarrassed.

 

Sam had a funny smirk on her lips thinking about what she just did. Pleased.


	5. Day

Sam has heard her daughter moving but she didn’t stopped until do 50 push-ups which coincided with the moment he daughter was staring her at the edge with the red/green T-Rex on her hands

"Morning baby girl"

Sam iPad began to ring in a tone she knew the best. She took it grappling an arm around Ruby to pull her back in the center of the bed 8:05am

"Hey hot stuff"

-"Hey you. Where’s my kid?"-

"Mommy!" Ruby touched the screen

-"Of course she’s allowed to sleep in our bed when I’m out"-

"She’s a better companion"

"Mommy, Mommy"

-"I miss you a hell lot. I am 3 more down to end everything here"-

"Already?" Sam wonder

-"Selina Kyle is also here"-

"I swear if you..." Sam warned

-"If you don’t touch Lena I won’t touch Selina"-

-"-HAH-"-

"She’s straight" Sam knew that laugh

-"We have seen yesterday she is definitely not"- Dinah half smiled

"I was talking about Selina, you dork"

Ruby pushed the head of her mother away to have the full screen for herself

"Hey" Sam whined smiling 

-"You know Mommy loves you, right, Ribs?"-

"Yes" Ruby held happy her T-Rex "Me too"

"What time is in there?"

-"I’m about to take dinner and follow another target"-

"We miss you"

-"I miss you too. I have to go..."-

"Minute and ten seconds" Sam knew she had to hang up

-"I LOVE YOU"- Dinah told loud to Ruby 

The videocall ended and Sam sighed wishing her daughter didn’t started crying. She did not. The kid only moved to the pillow of Dinah and laid there with her T-Rex. Later Sam cuddled with Ruby allowing herself to take a nap seeing her daughter falling asleep with a grin

 

 

 

Around 11:00am Lena took another bite of her cereals homemade bars. It were kind of disgusting because it were the first time she did them and were too sweet, she got it, no more cooking, ever again

—"Good morning Lena"—

"Morning Scarlett"

Lena opened the trash can throwing the bar

"Please order my regular grocery shopping"

—"What’s bothering you?"—

"Sam"

—"She’s in the pool with her kid"—

Lena had the temptation to look and go out to say hi but she was too ashamed

—"Groceries already bought"—

"What can I do to apologize"

—"Something happened?"—

"I should talk with Kara about this and take some advice"

—"Do you want me to call Kara Danvers?"—

"No, is not that easy"

—"She’s a favorite contact"—

Lena breathed a laugh covering her face rubbing it and then began to walk to her bedroom

 

 

"Now I understand why you and Mommy do this"

Ruby took a long sip from her baby cup holding her sunglasses with her other hand 

"Do you know we have to do our exercises later, don't you?"

"No, we don't" Ruby told with her playful tone throwing her baby cup to the water seeing it float with a happy smile

 

 

Lena studied and repeated herself over and over what she prepared to tell Sam. After a long shower she was decided to go there and face it, apologize and try to make things back to normal. Even knowing that for the way Sam her the USB last night she wasn't mad.

 

Sam settled the table with the help of her daughter, knowing that sometimes Lena was looking at their direction thought her kitchen. She even prepared something for Lena to eat just in case

"Mama my cup" Ruby pointed to the pool

"Don't you want your lion cup?"

Ruby frown thinking for a second and went running inside the kitchen

"She wants her lion cups" 

Ruby tried to reach the top of the isle tip toeing raising her arm all she could

Sam got there taking the cup and gave it to her daughter

"Time for lunch!"

"Yay!!" Ruby cheered and ran going outside

 

Lena gulped seeing Sam and Ruby sit at the table and she took the last deep breath decided. She was going to walk there. Determined to do it. The doorbell rang and it was Douglas with the bags of her grocery. The man really creeped Lena out

 

Sam looked at her daughter fucking eating her carrots with that yogurt sauce (which was Dinah's favorite)

"So that's one of the secrets for you to eat your veggies?"

Ruby took another carrot dipping it in the sauce "Hi" she said raising her gaze for a second then bit her other orange veggie

"Oh, hey" Sam smiled

"Hi, Sam..." Lena awkwardly greeted from the other side of the fence "Little princess..."

"Join us, come on"

"Do you want me... to..."

"Yesterday you didn't had anything for dinner. And I assume is happening the same today for lunch" Sam replied without looking at the woman

"Then..."

"Lena come in" Sam pointed to the front seat staring at her

"Okay"

Lena gulped not understading anything because Sam didn't looked mad at all, she was beyond friendly and kind. Lena worked on her breathe in her way to her neighbor back yard

 

The AI began to record her masters behavior, Lena never used to be like that. The same AI interpreted that manner as a nervous human teenager. Scarlett also in that moment tried to understand the neighbor's acts. She had registered all she done with the named wife but not alone with Lena

 

"You  have baked fresh bread and veggies of your election. Ruby looks like she only likes right now broccoli and carrots"

"There are better sauces and healthiers"

"I am her mother I do don't know how to make her eat all the veggies. Mommy-" Sam poked the side of her kid seeing her laugh "-is the one who make her eat her veggies"

"Oh..." Lena sit down

"Also Ruby helped me to do the sauce so" Sam shrugged 

"Homemade... You have a little chef, huh"

"Of course. A very picky one"

Lena had a grin on her face "A picky one?"

"Yup" Sam ate a slice her steak "Ruby, what’s the veggie you don’t even eat with mommy?"

"The one...huh... green... ugly leaves" Ruby trying to explain did a disgusted gesture

"She mean artichokes" Sam smiled

Lena’s grin grew big "I don’t like artichokes either"

"You should be an example to my daughter and you say that" Sam faked disbelief "You should sit next to her"

"I am pretty fine, right here" Lena couldn't move her eyes off of Sam

"So..." Sam started serious

Lena from relaxed got nervous in milliseconds, waiting for the talk

"Did you know we have a ranch just two hours from here?"

"A ranch?" Lena didn’t expected that

"Yeah, I am planning to take Ruby later there"

"To a ranch"

Sam hummed knowing how she was playing with the woman

"Why a ranch?"

"We like animals. It’s kind of animals sanctuary" 

Sam gave a short glance to Lena before moving her head towards her daughter to open her mouth as the little girl offered her a carrot

Lena almost saw in slow motion how Sam took the slice of the carrot in her mouth with that beautiful smile

"I didn't know... I don't know anything in the surroundings" Lena recognized 

"Do you want to come with us?"

"I don’t want to bother"

"Eat"

"What?"

"You have your plate empty, Lena. Eat"

Lena’s stomach growled and she immediately put her hands over her belly feeling silly

"See? Eat... Do you want me to feed you like I do with Ruby sometimes?"

-Damn it- "No... "

"Lena" Ruby offered Lena a full dipped broccoli

"Thank you..."

"I made it with soy yogurt, don’t worry" Sam winked

 

 

 

-

Selina ran fast in the stairs to reach Dinah who was waiting for her in the top of the rooftop about to jump in a zip line to get in another building. They had less than 20 seconds to land before the building they were went down.

Dinah saw 14 seconds and began to run holding the line, Selina kicked the door opening it and moved faster to jump in time to her friend to catch her in the air. They barely reached the other building when the wire began to loose and Dinah hooked a holder as they fallen two floors and swung the wire in a motion to enter to an empty floor breaking the window

"Fuck... me... aaaahhh" Dinah grunted

Selina hissed rolling to the floor from over her friend 

"Why the fuck did you got late?" Dinah arched her back

"Remember the big one? He wasn’t dead"

"Tell me I have not a piece of glass in my side"

"You are okay" Selina pushed Dinah to the other side to check her

"Okay, Let’s move"

"Where the fuck your boyfriend thinks you are?"

"He doesn’t controls me"

"Do you remember I had to take off the GPS chip, the pretty one, with Wayne’s name on it?"

"Oh shut up..."

Dinah snorted a laugh touching her ribs cause the weight of Selina hurt her in the impact

-

 

 

 

Lena had her eyes on Sam helping her daughter to have a ride in a Pony. The owner of the ranch looked like he knew the woman and kid because of the familiarity

"Woooo" Sam then laughed 

Ruby had a kind of concerned face but was secure because of her mother was right there

"I’m gonna take your picture" Lena announced

Sam frown giving her a gaze "No, don’t worry"

"You two look adorable" Lena pulled the phone out

"Seriously, you don’t need to" 

Sam ended the little ride helping Ruby and held her in her arms in her way fast to Lena

"I wanted a picture of you two with the Pony"

"Is not necessary"

"Wh-"

"Mama sheeps" Ruby excited moved to make her mother put her in the floor a

"Samantha. You have a letter"

The owner of the ranch had a white envelope on his hands waiting next to his truck and Sam looked back at him

"Do you mind to watch Ruby for a minute, please?" 

"I don’t know if-"

"I’d be quick" Sam leaned kissing her cheek 

Lena touched her cheek thoughtful seeing Ruby walking cautiously behind a sheep

 

Sam opened the envelope seeing the man’s face and saw a picture which make her smile bright and better than ever

"Yes!" She yelled but also immediately whispered a -fuck-

"Sorry kiddo"

"Nathan, thank you"

"Be careful. Is on a club"

 

"Okay, love of my life-"

Lena turned around hearing that cheerful tone coming out from Sam’s throat

"-Is time to go, home"

"Already?"

"Yes, m’lady I forgot I had a design to be done. And I don’t want the love of my life stay up late" Sam picked Ruby up

"We have only being here for an hour and a half"

"Maybe we can come next week if you want"

"Mama, where are the bunnies" Ruby sighed kind of frustrated

"Taking a nap baby girl" Sam placed a kiss on her temple "As you should be"

"Do you want to do something again?"

"Yeah, you are such a great co-pilot. But we have to work on your the songs"

 

 

The AI once again began to record when the two women came back from the trip. Sam had the human baby in her arms after parking the car and Lena looked totally enchanted

 

"Thank you for coming with us"

"Thank you for inviting me" Lena didn't help but bit her lip

"You are cute. If you are still out of food, come later for dinner, okay?"

"yeah, sure... thank you"

"Kay..."

Sam touched Lena's chin before step towards her house with Ruby totally sleep. In that moment something crossed her mind and made her put a smug smile going inside her home

 

—"Welcome home Lena"—

"Scarlett, please call Kara Danvers, now"

—"Dialing Kara Danvers"—

Lena had a whirl of emotions at the moment. Sam not only didn't pulled out that embarrasing moment, but also invited her for lunch, checked she was ok and even took her with her daughter to a Ranch to spend time together knowing each other

-"Lena?"-

"Kara, hey... listen"

-"Are you okay? You sound thrilled"-

Lena couldn't control the big smile on her face and all the energy roaming her body

"Yes, I am, more than great. Uhm, how's the weekend with James?"

-"We are in Paris"-

"France?"

-"Crazy, I know!"-

"Shit sorry it might be almost midnight"

-"Don't worry, he is taking pictures"-

"I'm sorry Kara"

-"Tell me, why you have called me instead of writting? Has something happened?"-

"You are more in contact with people.. so... what do you think I can give to Sam. As a gift"

-"As a gift?"-

"Yes... she has been beyond kind and I want to thanks her"

-"How so?"-

"Let's say I forgot that the last week we ended all we had in the fridge and I had nothing... since yesteday"

-"LENA!"-

"Don't yell at me" Lena sit down in her couch then laid down getting comfy

-"Please tell me that at least you have bought something online"-

"Yes, Scarlett did"

 

 

Sam put inside her black bag her mat of knives and only two magazines of her silver desert eagle. That process of the day before have to kill someone was her second favorite of her job.

-"Did you call?"-

"You mother did..."

-"hahah, What can I do for you?"-

"Can you come tonight to watch Ruby for a bit?" Sam took a shot of cottonmouth's poison

-"Is Dinah there?"-

"No, she's not and you are banned to be close or alone with my fake wife"

-"Then why should I go?"-

"Because Ruby likes you for a reason which I don't understand"

-"She's like Dinah and like redheads"-

Sam hit the metallic table with her fist closing her eyes annoyed taking air in her lungs

"Can you come or not?"

-"Sure, I'd be there... I still own Dinah a lot of favors"-

"Thank you Pam" Sam chanted and hang up "Bitch..."

 

 

 

At dinner Sam cooked ratatouille for Lena. Who got beyond impressed and mashed potatoes for Ruby with peas and chicken. The three were eating talking about random things to try to know a little bit better to the business woman when someone made the doorbell ring

"Ruby stop playing with the peas"

Sam took one pea and placed on her daughter's mouth as she walked towards the front door with a Lena very confused. It was late to have someone at home

 

"You should give a keycard..."

"You should eat my ass"

"You don't like me but if you insist..."

Pamela smirked confident knowing how much she annoyed Sam and followed her inside to the kitchen

 

Ruby looked to the front hearing more steps than only her mother's as Lena turn around. The kid got happy but Lena once again felt her blood freeze

"Red!" The child exclamed cheerful

"Hey cutie" Pamela told with her eyes pierced on Lena

"As I told you, I will have to check on my friend and you will have to check on Ruby for a while"

"No problem, you know we always have fun"

Sam wanted to play a little bit more but the simply fact of Pamela resting her hand in the shoulder of Lena pissed her off a lot

"What is going on?" Lena asked and gulped

"I'm sorry, a friend is really sick and I have to help him to... you know. Help"

"Now?"

"Yeah until his wife is back late night. I had to go long ago, but as you coming for dinner and having to wait for Pamela" Sam faked concern

Lena looked at Pamela who was now next to Ruby helping her to take her dinner instead of playing with it

"Mama water"

Ruby made the gesture of giving a pea to Pamela's but she ate it instead then raised her cup

"Sure baby girl"

"You do the same as mommy" Pamela smiled cheeky and Lena frown confused

Sam gave her a death glare not hidding it at all

"Sam, a word, please?" Lena got up from her seat

"Here you go, baby girl"

 

Sam followed Lena until reach the living room kind of awkward, the day was being perfect for her and loved they way Sam was being

"Do you really have to go?"

"Did you like your dinner?" Sam changed the conversation

"Yes... I"

"I'm glad you do... Just remember do not have sex in my living room" Sam told in an intimidating tone

Lena got breathless "I..." she barely blinked

Sam rubbed Lena's arms up and down staring at her eyes to make her breath again and gave her a warm smile. She heard Ruby's voice calling her and moved back to the kitchen


	6. Home

Lena last night after Sam told her to not hook up with her babysitter in her house, she died ashamed, she actually really wanted to ignore the redhead whom in the middle of the night knocked at her door with her mobile in her hand monitoring Ruby sleep. The one who didn’t had to work too hard to seduce her and make the most fun three hours of sex all over the house. In the morning Lena woke up with a note next to her with a mark of red lip stick 

-It was a pleasure to taste you- P

The note also had the word taste marked with a line and under it had the word -see-

Lena found that fun but the thing that she didn’t found that fun was that now in the middle of the morning she wanted to say hi to Sam who was playing in the backyard with the little princess but she didn’t trusted to be able to lie to the woman in case if she asked her something about last night with Pamela around. At least she didn’t had sex in her neighbor’s house

 

 

Ruby throw with all the strength of her left arm her blue ball towards her mother with a huge smile

"Mommy is right, you are getting stronger Ribs" Sam faked feeling pain after catching the ball

"Can we bake cookies?" Ruby held her both tiny hands

"Uhg you are using that adorable voice"

Sam dropped the ball and in a couple stride had her daughter in her arms giggling happy

 

 

—"Can I ask you what has your levels of stress high?—

"You know what I did last night"

—"Intercourses makes your levels of dopamine rise up to the regular"—

Lena smiled proud but dropped her head back "Why do I like her?"

—"The redhead woman goes into the standard of beauty and exceptional shape"—

"It was a rhetoric question. And she’s hot, but I am not talking about Pamela"

—"Is about the neighbor who makes increase your temperature?"

"Zip it, SCARLETT" Lena got red covering her face

 

 

 

Around 14:00 Lena had her quinoa salad ready for lunch and saw Sam one more time across the window of the kitchen. Sam had a pony tail and a sport top showing her perfect abs that woman was a total tease

 

Sam shaken the vitamins shake of Ruby in her dinosaur cup giving it to her. She checked the hour and stared her daughter drinking very focus her drink

"I have always believe that that’s one of the best pre meals possible"

Ruby looked up still sucking the beverage of her up and shown a happy face and when she ended she extended her arm holding the baby cup to Sam

"Thank you. Let’s go to the basement"

Sam leaned down to lift Ruby but the two heard the sound both knew. Dinah was calling

"Mommy!"

"What the hell happened to your face?"

-"I’m fine"-

-"-She’s not-"-

"Selina is still there?"

-"Yes. Baby girl you and Pamela had fun?"-

Sam in that moment felt cold sweat. It wasn’t supposed to Dinah to know. Sam know she was in trouble

"Miss you Mommy"

Dinah let a tear fall down -"With luck I’d be there tomorrow night"- she felt her whole body hurt

"Dinah listen, it was only a few hours"

-"When I’m back we will talk"-

"It was easy"

-"You haven't seen the news, right?"-

-"Trouble in paradise huh?"- Selina leaned down next to Dinah’s head

"Selina shut the f-" Sam felt her heart pounding hard worried because of the state of both 

-"I love you, Ruby. I promise I’d be back"- Dinah pushed Selina away 

"No love for me?" Sam teased smiling trying to make Dinah react

-"See you soon"-

Dinah didn’t gave the opportunity to Sam to say something else. Ruby touched the screen wanting to see her Mommy again, then the kid only cuddled into her mother’s arms. Sam held her breath feeling sadness also wondering what she meant with the news

 

 

"What do you mean James has been kind of weird?" Lena asked laying down in the bed

-"He has been beyond nervous since last night"- Kara whispered walking around her hotel room

"He’s not going to propose you, right?"

-"No... no, I don’t think so"- Kara giggled a little

"You are in Paris"

-"Yeah but that doesn’t mean he’s going to propose"-

"He took you there for your anniversary"

-"I don’t think he’s going to do that the last day in the airport"-

"Who knows... I’m gonna leave you sleep" Lena sighed

-"See you tomorrow night?"-

"Have fun"

-"We will"- Kara smiled seeing her boyfriend sleep and hung up

Lena dropped her phone in the bed and walked down to the living room not knowing what to do beside wanting to visit Sam and Ruby

"Scarlett turn on the tv and show me some news"

—"Showing relevant news"—

 _Last night the youngest congressman Ryan Pollock (31) died in a horrific way in the middle of a nightclub celebrating his election as one of the most polemical representative of the petroleum industry into the capitol. The strange way of his death is under investigation also his girlfriend’s_.

Lena began to think where she heard the name of the man before because it was really familiar. The AI after it showed another news

"Scarlett do I ever have met that man?"

—"Searching information"—

Lena took her iPad to read the whole information about the murder

—"No information found"—

"That’s strange... why I have the feeling of meet that person"

—"His name was on Lex Luthor’s contacts list"—

"Oh..."

 

Sam broke on of the windows of the kitchen after throw a knife against the sink and this bounced

 

Lena walked out in time with a glass of whiskey in her hand when she saw something flying out the window landing in the pool

 

"Fuck!" Sam went out looking for the knife

 

"Sam?"

The woman automatic reaction almost made throw another knife she had on her hand to her neighbor but stopped in the second she saw those green eyes

"Are you okay? What... what happened?" Lena got closer to the fence

"Lena" Sam hid the knife in her lower back seeing the woman staring at her strange "How’s your day?"

"I’m fine, are you okay?"

Sam smiled big hiding her anger "Yeah, I’m pretty cool"

"What happened?"

"Nothing..." Sam gulped awkward and remind silent seeing the suspicious face on Lena "You... uhm... You look beautiful"

"Do I?" Lena checked herself

"Yeah, when have your-" Sam gesture the hair down of Lena "-The mole in the middle of your neck looks even better"

Lena placed her hand automatically over the mole feeling shivers, she saw Sam smile and look down to her feet kind of shy. It was the same way Ruby do it

"I’m better go back-" Sam pointed back

"Do... do..." Lena felt kind of silly trying to find words "I... wait"

Ruby began to cry in her bedroom and Sam checked her mobile seeing the kid standing up on her crib then back to Lena

"My daughter got up... Come in, if you want"

Lena saw Sam get inside the kitchen and took a long sip of her whiskey until over the drink

 

The A.I began to record the behavior of Lena one more time around Sam to analyze her moves the attitude of both

 

Lena got inside too after rounding the fence and left her expensive glass in the isle in the center of the kitchen. That house was really silent even knowing the kid was crying

 

"Shhhhh, I’m here"

"Mama" Ruby hugged her mother hiding her face on the crock of her neck

"It’s okay" Sam rubbed Ruby’s back in circles walking out of the nursery "We are going to look for your T-Rex, okay?"

"I want mommy"

"Mommy will come back soon"

 

Sam went down the stairs finding Lena kind of nervous at the end of it. Ruby sniffed with the stuffed dinosaur in one of her hands while resting her head on her mother’s chest

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, probably she had a nightmare"

"Are you okay princess?" Lena rested her hand on Ruby’s lower back close to Sam hand

Ruby only nodded sniffing again with tears on her eyes 

"She will be perfectly fine in a moment, you don’t have to worry" Sam wanted Lena to leave and look for her knife in the pool

"If you need any help you only have to say it" Lena got closer to the mother and little girl

"You are too kind, Lena" Sam stared for a long moment Lena’s lips

Ruby did something either her mother or the other woman expected and she moved to Lena to hold her

"Okay..."

"What? why?..."

"I don't know?" Sam frown soft with a half smile

"Am I holding her right? Am I?" Lena asked nervous 

"If you don't drop her you are holding her right" Sam joked

Lena looked up to Sam from trying to see the little face of the kid really mortified "Please don't joke with that"

"You are fine"

The two again remided silence without not knowing what to say and Ruby within seconds began blink slow feeling her eyeslid heavier falling asleep again in the arms of Lena making Sam more surprised

"What is she doing?" Lena asked feeling the kid kind of heavier

"And she have fallen asleep" Sam was total clueless because this action but wanted to laugh seeing the face of her neighbor "You are going to have to hold her a little bit more"

"why?"

"Because you don't want her to wake up crying, right?"

"Sam, I don't know what to do with a sleepy baby"

"Just hold her like that"

"Just like this?"

"Yes" Sam smiled "But place this hand in her back on in case"

"In case of what?" Lena opened her eyes a little bigger worried

"Kids moves to fix their position" Sam smiled this time warm because the woman was adorable "And you will want eventually to move or take a seat..."

"Sit?"

"Or leave her in her crib" Sam told seeing Lena knit her brows "Cause you are not gonna stand there the whole day?"

"Right... right"

"You are adorable"

Lena held Sam's gaze feeling her heart skip a beat when she said that and Ruby moved a little her head to have a better position sighing

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please"

"Do you want to follow me or wait in the couch?"

"I don't want to move too much"

"Ruby is gonna wake up if you walk"

"You don't know that"

Sam laughed a little bitting her bit staring a little. She walked behind Lena placing her hands on the back of her shoulders making her walk to the living room 

"Sit"

"You are being bossy"

"And you stubborn. I know how my daughter sleep cycle works" Sam whispered near to Lena's ear "I'm going to get you water"

Lena felt again a thunder roaming her whole body just like the day she saw Sam at the door the first day she saw her but this time because the way the woman spoke near her ear almost whispering and the sensation of the hands stroking the side of her arms before move away. She wanted to believe that that feeling was increased too by the effect of the alcohol she has been drinking in her house

Sam smiled pleased knowing what she was doing because she could feel the goosebumps on Lena's skin. If Ruby wasn't there she would do a move to only see how the woman will react but that wasn't the moment and probably Dinah would see it

 

 

In some part of the late afternoon after talking in whispers about random things the two were smiling like idiots staring at each other in the couch of the living room 

"What do you want me to do you?"

Lena's cunt twitched by those words "Pardon?"

"For dinner" Sam eyes dropped to Lena's mouth "The least I can do is cook you dinner for allowing Ruby sleep on you"

"It's nothing" Lena caught Sam eyes on her breasts

"You have some slime on your blouse" Sam stroke the cheek of her child seeing her move 

"Oh..." Lena liked the gesture of Oops the woman did

"She's going to wake up soon"

"You think?"

"She always wake up at 19:00. It's like a clock"

"Can I ask you something?" Lena couldn't move her eyes from Sam's mouth

"Shoot"

"Why don't you wear a wedding ring?"

-FUCK!- Sam thought without made a gesture but only smile "Dinah and I don't wear rings at home"

"Why?"

"Uhm, because we know we are married. We don't have the need of a ring at home, tho" -I have to listen to Dinah more-

"It was rare to not see the mark of a ring in your finger"

"Do you stare at my fingers?" Sam smiled playful

Lena felt her cheeks starting to burn but luckily Ruby moved pushing her body from hers to look drowsy at her moher

"Hey baby girl"

Ruby dropped her head kind of hard into Lena's chest confused still drowsy

"Ouch" Lena giggled

Sam giggled too "I'm so sorry" she took Ruby into her arms who had a frown on her brows "Have you slept well?"

Lena rose her brows seeing the little girl trying to recognize her but then moved her head up to see her mother "There we go"

"Ruby?"

"hungry"

"Kara is right about your daughter... she's super cute"

Ruby moved awkward "pee" 

Sam from the big smile she had moved fast to stand up "Excuse us for a minute" she apologized walking to the near bathroom

 

Lena took the pacifier of Ruby next to her thigh and stood up to stretch her legs. They felt kind of numb from being 3 hours sit in the couch with the kid on top. She didn't noticed the feeling until now, after losing her concentration she had on Sam. Then after a couple seconds she began to move around the living room only finding pictures of Ruby with the side of her mothers not showing their faces. That was another weird thing about them or maybe it was just because the moment of the photos. Now that she had a couple minutes to gave a real look to the place without having an interruption at that house that had a touch of warming home but also everything strategely placed somehow

Even fidgeting the pacifier noticed something weird on it, like a really tender purple blink on it

 

"Oooookay, we are ready and set" Sam walked behind Ruby 

Ruby stopped running seeing Lena in a side of the living room and immediately got shy "hi"

"Hello princess" Lena knelt feet away Ruby showing her the pacifier stroking with her thumb the rocket shape on the shield under the ring

"She's having a shy moment after have sleeping over you" Sam smiled holding a laugh

Ruby slowly before look back at her mother began to walk towards Lena to take back her binky "Thank you"

"You are very welcome"

The kid waited two seconds and moved to hug Lena catching her off of guard. Lena almost melt by it and Sam genually smiled touched

"Okay ladies, tell me what do you want for dinner cause I AM COOKING!"

Lena and Ruby looked at Sam at the same time, one smiling soft and the little one just about to run to the kitchen after the two dropped their arms

-"-Nuggets!-"-

"Okay she's yelling nuggets... so nuggets will be" Sam affirmed "What do you want for dinner?" she moved her hand on the below the neck of Lena's V blouse where the mark of Ruby's slime were once she was next to her

-Sweet Rao I want you- Lena thought seeing the eyes and two long fingers of the woman on the mark "Whatever you want will be fine just not animal, please"

"Sure" Sam looked up to match their eyes and smiled pleased

Sam making a step back moving her hand back stroke a tiny part of the exposed cleavage skin of Lena with the back of her index finger turning around

Lena felt wetness between her legs and had to wait two seconds to follow her to the kitchen touching the bridge of her nose

 

The Cameras recorded everything about their afternoon


	7. Birthday

Sam heard a creak on the stairs and kept walking to her bedroom. She had tossed her daughter in the crib. She began to breath slower taking the knife she had on her waistband and threw it in a swing seeing the blade disappear in the darkness hearing a giggle

"I’ve missed this" A known voice dropped the knife 

Sam realized who was and run to jump on the woman wrapping her legs around the woman’s hips 

"You are here"

"I’ve missed you"

"You are late"

Sam whispering placing her hands at the sides of Dinah’s neck as this walked a couple steps further.

"I had to take care of something else"

"Your face"

"I’m fine..."

"Dinah, who made you these bruises?" 

"I’m fine"

Sam examined the wounds as Dinah pinned her against the wall of the hallway

"Tell me who-"

"-I had to keep Selina’s tight butt-"

Sam frown angry pressing the purple spot on Dinah’s jaw making the woman put her down

"-OUCH... Sam.. Ouch!"

"You said on Tuesday... it’s FRIDAY" Sam whispered loud

Dinah sighed studying the expression on her friend’s face allowing her slap her arm a couple times

"You are going to sleep in the couch" Sam hit this time harder 

"Is still Thursday and I will sleep on Ruby’s floor" Dinah smirked taking Sam’s hand "Stop"

"Fuck you"

"Yes please"

Sam wanted to erase the happy stare on her friend’s face because she got worried these last couple days not knowing anything from her

Dinah loved every second of this. She didn’t wanted to pull the subject that she in fact had to take care off to cover successfully what Sam did for fun killing that man. She love seeing Sam allowing her emotions flow

 

 

 

Lena in her penthouse lead the way to her bedroom to a hot model whom again, looked like Sam somehow but with her hair in a light brown almost blonde. Also she had something else that convinced Lena to do it.

"Take off your dress"

The woman tried to pull Lena in a kiss but she stopped her not understanding anything

"Do as I told"

"But..."

"Do or you can leave" Lena told serious undoing her perfect bun

The woman bit her lip checking Lena which was staring at her like a wolf about to attack its prey and began to take the dress off kind of fast

"You don’t have to rush"

"I don’t know what do you want to do me but I am already getting wet by this"

"Lay in the bed and spread your legs" Lena order "You liked toys, right?"

"Yes..."

"No no... don’t take off your heels. Neither your panties"

The woman licked her lips and crawled into the bed giving her back to Lena and looked for a second back until being in the middle of the mattress 

"Scarlett"

—"Yes, Lena?"—

"What’s that?" The woman turned around fast "I thought we were alone"

"And we are alone. It’s an AI" Lena opened a drawer taking an strap-on "I need you to say that you want to do all this" she took a belt too

"Lena..."

"Do you give me your consent to fuck you hard until you can’t feel your legs anymore allowing me to do everything I want?"

The arousal the woman was feeling by the words of Lena increased "Fuck me"

"Say it"

"Yes. I want you to fuck me hard and do whatever you want to do"

"Scarlett, you got it?"

—"Yes, Lena"—

"Now go to my house, Scarlett. I don’t need you here"

—"Goodnight Lena. Goodnight Sameen Kross"—

"The genius in all her environment" The woman told seeing Lena at the end of the bed with the toy in one hand and the belt in the other

"Sam, spread your legs and... touch yourself"

The woman started to do what she was told as Lena began to open the buttons of her blouse

 

 

 

Sam early in the morning had one of the most lucid dream but suddenly felt a soft hit on her face making her frown losing it. Too soft to be honest. She opened one eye and there was Ruby’s hand.

"Dinah"

"Mmh?"

"Ruby..." Sam mumbled moving the tiny hand of Ruby off "Take her back to her crib"

Dinah took a deep breath stretching her arms and back but clenched because a poke on her side

"Why?"

"Dinah" Sam sit up staring at Dinah turn to her side

"mmh?"

Sam breathed a laugh and moved carefully to get on top of Dinah making this open her eyes at the feel of her weight 

"Hi..."

"Take her back, please..."

Dinah sighed "Okay"

"Wait" Sam brushed the bruise on Dinah’s lip "I said, in one piece"

"And I am"

"Are you?"

Dinah hissed clenching a little because Sam placed both hands on her ribs pressing a spot

"See?"

"I’m going to take Ruby to her bed"

Sam got off to sit at the end of the bed seeing Dinah take Ruby in her arms. For a second she felt bad and began to overthink in what took her friend to be out these days

 

Dinah tossed Ruby in her bed seeing her starting to wake up but she started singing a lullaby and the girl couldn’t fight the feeling falling into the slumber again and went back to her bedroom

 

"Are you okay?"

"Where have you been before coming home?"

"Fixing what you’ve done"

"What?"

"Now there’s no evidence or data to investigate, only the news"

"What did you do?"

"My job" Dinah shrug "Clean"

"These two days" Sam smiled touched realizing what Dinah did

"I’ve made you a promise, remember?"

 

 

 

Late that day Lena first took Kara to buy groceries then a couple more things because the reporter wanted to celebrate something she didn’t but she couldn’t say no to her best friend

"Tonight is your bday" Kara sang in a funny tone in the passenger seat

Lena sighed holding a smile "Can you not?"

"Alex is coming, Maggie too, also we can invite Sam and Dinah"

"Do you still remember their names?" Lena gave a side gaze to the blonde

"Yes!" Kara stopped the music "They are nice... It could have been cool Bruce, Diana and Ray managed to come"

"They are coming the next week at least. You know I have never been such a fan of my own birthdays"

"I know... but I am here to change your mind like EVERY YEAR!"

Lena rolled her eyes smiling big because of her best friend. The blonde always was decided to try to make that awful day in a little bit better one, but it never worked

 

 

Ruby saw her mother reading a magazine while she was making her T-Rex spin with her. After a couple seconds she fell on her butt, in that moment she noticed the silver sphere she used to follow and play with sometimes when she and Mama were outside. Ruby stood up and ran after it

"Baby girl what are you doing?" Sam lifted her gaze

"Mama look"

"Ruby don't touch that" Sam drop the magazine standing up

 

Dinah coming back of running saw from far saw Ruby doing something weird and took off her headphones as she accelerated her speed only seeing her daughter trying to touch an sphere kind of floating like a drone

"Ruby UP"

Ruby startled seeing her mother landing after huge dive roll and lifting her on her arms

"Are you okay baby girl?" Dinah checked her daughter

"What is that?" Sam reached their side

Ruby moved her hands up above her head and the sphere moved up then down following the movements of the kid

"What the..."

"I have seen this before"

"Where or when?"

"At nights"

"Mommy look"

Ruby pointed giggling happy seeing the sphere now moving like dancing not noticing the expression of her mothers 

 

Lena fixed her glasses turning the wheel seeing from far the family at a side of their front yard staring at one of Scarlett's eyes and she smiled a little because Ruby looked like having fun

"Look, they are there" Kara smiled wondering what was the sphere "What is that?"

"One of the 12 eyes of Scarlett around my house"

"You are amazing"

"Is not a big deal"

"Can you say. -I’m Ironman-?" Kara mocked

Lena laughed parking her car in front of her house instead placing it on the garage because she wanted to enjoy Sam's view

 

"She’s here with the blonde" Sam mumbled

"Do we have to put big happy smiles?"

"In 3, 2..."

Ruby tried to touch the sphere one more time and turn it's blue eye to the car and suddenly hid opening a circular gate in the grass

 

"Hi guys!!" Kara waved her hand after going out the car "Hey little you"

"Hi Lara"

"Honey, it's Kara" Sam chided Dinah

"Right! Sorry. Silly me"

"Don’t worry I had a boss who called me Kira" The blonde had that goofy smile

Sam moved her sight to Lena who had already her eyes pinned on hers

"Hi"

"What happened to you?" Kara curious asked seeing Dinah's face

"Sam hits me when I do not do the chores" Dinah sniffed dramatically

"DINAH!"

"I'm kidding. I had a car accident"

"Oh no.." Kara got worried

"Is not a... Ouch..." Dinah gasped getting hit by Ruby's head in her crotch

The little girl tried to hid her body between her mommy's legs.

"Looks like Ruby has been playing with Scarlett" Lena quirked a brow and took off her glasses "Hi Ruby" she lean down

"Is that your AI?" Sam got impressed but concern

Ruby turned her hidden face towards Lena and smiled fun and did something Dinah wasn't expecting at all. She walked doubtfully in a beginning but hugged Lena

Kara pulled out her mobile phone to take a picture of this 

"No, no pictures, please"

"Whoops, sorry guys" Kara apologized "It's just... too, aw..."

"It's okay" 

Lena began to think why they didn't liked pictures as she took Ruby in her arms lifting the kid at the time she straighten her position 

"Do you like my necklace?"

"Yes"

"Do you want it?" Lena asked seeing the curiosity on Ruby's face

"This is rare" Dinah mumbled once again forcing a smile "Come here little smurf" 

"Guys do you want to come later to hang out? It's Lena's birthday"

Sam moved her eyes again matching Lena's gaze

"Actually, is not, my Birthday is at 00:10 but Kara likes to start everything a day before"

"Because we have to celebrate it properly" 

Ruby moved into Dinah’s arms resting her head on the crock of her neck and smiled big when Lena gave her the necklace

"I will give it back" Dinah promised

"She can take it" Lena poked the side of the kid provoking a giggle

"32?" Sam teased "Less or more?"

"A lady never talks about her age" 

"Really?"

"Yup" Lena crossed her arms

Kara began to give the details. Dinah didn't like the way Sam and Lena were looking at each other and those interactions, maybe the blonde couldn't see it but... In her opinion the two were flirting but she didn't wanted to be paranoid

 

 

 

Lena wanted to see if Scarlett have gotten something important. Probably there was nothing to look at. She took another tequila shot (the fourth) in the kitchen waiting for the couple to arrive.

 

"Alex is playing with Scarlett" Kara sighed happy

"Cool" Lena took another tequila shot

"Should we start the BBQ? Maggie wants to start the BBQ"

"Sure..."

Lena for a second gave a peek at the next house kitchen seeing the lights off

"Are you okay?" Kara shown worry

"I'm gonna change my clothes, tell Maggie she can do as she please"

Kara bit the inside of her cheek seeing her best taking the tequila bottle as she walked out towards the stairs

 

 

"Have you checked the ID's of the sister and the other woman?"

"Cops" Dinah pointed to the screen "Margaret Sawyer and Alexandra Danvers"

"Great... this... is... great..."

"If we don't kill anyone in front of them we'll be fine" Dinah got up

"Ruby don't touch the glass"

"Come here wonder girl"

Dinah went out of bunker going up the stairs with Ruby in her arms. Sam followed them after closing the heavy metallic door, she then closed the door of the basement seeing her friend waiting for her

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Do you like Lena?"

Sam snorted a laugh "Don't be jealous" she leaned and kissed the corner of Dinah's lips

"You do?"

"I don't" Sam lied

"Okay" Dinah put Ruby down and hold her tiny hand in their towards the front door with Sam "Show time"

"You look gorgeous"

"You too. Let's go..."

 

Maggie didn't find fun or -cool- the AI because it was something dangerous on the hands of the wrong person. The fast scan and facial recognition got the cop alarmed. And even Lena proving she is a good person, this technology was too much. The door bell rang making the three women in the living room move their heads

"You are gonna love them"

"I'm dying to met... Ruby?"

"Yeah. The child is beyond adorable"

"Alex..." Maggie warned raising her brows seeing her girlfriend smile big

"I just want to play with her. I like kids, it's not my fault you are grumpy"

"I'm not grumpy"

Maggie defended herself walking back to the kitchen to go to the backyard

 

Alex followed Kara to the door and her mouth fell slightly open because the two women there with the most adorable kid ever

"Hello there" Sam smiled in the way she knew people liked

"Sam, Dinah, this is my sister Alex"

"Hi..."

Dinah extended her hand after changing Ruby to her left arm "Nice to meet you. I’m Dinah" she shook Alex hand

Alex blinked to try to get her senses back in time to go blank again because the one called Sam leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek because she had her hands occupied

"And this little sunshine is Ruby"

The kid turned around hugging Dinah’s neck embarrass.

"She’s shy" Sam excused her daughter

"Guys come in, come in, please. Lena is upstairs"

"I really feel bad to not give her anything for her birthday"

"She doesn’t like gifts actually" Kara made a gesture 

"Well maybe is not a gift but we have made a dessert"

Sam raised chocolate cake she had on her hands

Dinah followed them "Sam has told me Lena is vegan?" 

"Yeah, she is... huh, just like my girlfriend"

Alex let it out a silly nervous laughter that never happened before

"Your girlfriend?"

"She’s..." Alex smiled gulping and pointed in the direction of the kitchen "Preparing the BBQ"

"I told you I have smelled charcoal" Dinah walked next to Sam

—"Welcome Samantha. Dinah"—

"Hello Scarlett" the two told looking around

The AI pulled out one sphere out and Ruby moved to go down making Dinah let her go to the floor

—"Hello Ruby"—

"Hi" The little girl hugged her mother’s leg

 

Lena took a deep breath staring for long seconds her reflection seeing the drops of water fall down. She was feeling dizzy, because the nine sip of tequila changing her clothes was a total bad idea

—"Samantha Arias is at home"—

"I’ve heard the doorbell"

—"Should I tell Kara Danvers you need help?"-

"Keep having an eye on Ruby" Lena clenched her jaw "How Sam looks?"

—"Reproducing images of the living room"—

Scarlett show live what was happening downstairs in a side the mirror's glass. The whole house was prepared for that

"She looks..."

-"Lena! Do you want asparagus with your peas burger?"- Kara yelled from downstairs

 

Dinah rested a hand on Sam’s thigh hearing Maggie talk about work outside in the yard. It had happened a half hour and Lena wasn’t coming back

"Mommy?"

"Tell me my love"

"My nookie?"

"Did you got it?" Dinah squeezed a little the thigh of Sam

"No..."

"Is anything wrong?" Alex’s moved her head to the couple

"Besides Lena ignoring us?" Maggie added

"Haha, give the woman a break. Babe, I’m gonna get a blanket for Ruby and get her binky. I’d be right back" Dinah leaned to kiss Sam

  

Lena came out in time to see her neighbors kissing, thing that made her feel nauseous maybe for the tequila, maybe for the fact she wanted Sam, maybe both

 

 

At 00:10 Alex and Maggie left with Kara after sing Happy Birthday to Lena. Whom of course kept drinking until the three were taken by Miriam to the exit. Sam helped her neighbor to pick up everything as Dinah took Ruby to their house full asleep

"You don’t ha-ve to, do this"

"I have the feeling if I don’t help you you are gonna hurt yourself"

Lena gulped "I’d be good"

"You are already good" Sam smirked playful "You look really gorgeous tonight"

"I am?" Lena fought to not let her eyelids fall closing her eyes

"It’s really curios how you have held how drunk you are until they’ve gone"

"I’m not that drunk" Lena wanted to act cool leaning in the isle

Sam caught Lena, who slipped, easily pulling her against her body then made her walk backwards to make sure she was safe

"If you only were more drunk" Sam leaned into Lena’s mouth

Lena closed her eyes feeling goosebumps but then she didn’t felt the body of Sam against hers anymore.

Sam had a weird sensation leaving the kitchen in her way to her own house. The two seconds almost touching Lena’s lips made her feel excitement and that was bad


	8. Cameras

Sam waited patiently until 4am knowing that at that point only Ruby could wake up Dinah. She went quietly to the basement seeing how all light up with that powerful white light in the room. She sighed pleased seeing Dinah’s bag next to hers as it always had to be. She sit on her seat turning on some kind of panel and a screen showing in the half the outside of her house and the side of the next.

"Okay... Scarlett... talk to me"

Sam for a whole hour tried to find the vulnerability on The A.I to get inside the cameras Lena had around her house but everytime she was closer. Scarlett kicked her out. She of course didn’t give up and spread a worm code inside a part of The AI to send a notification of strange vehicles not registered besides hers, Dinah’s, Lena’s and Douglas’s. If she couldn’t get inside, at least she will use her even a little to keep everything check

 

 

Lena woke up with a horrible hangover but also with a text message of the woman she hooked up a couple nights ago. She couldn’t still believe Sam tried to kiss her or at least in that moment she thought she wanted. She had to watch if Scarlett recorded that moment to be a hundred percent sure it wasn’t her imagination or the high level of intoxication she had last night

—"Good morning Lena"—

"Shhhhhhh..."

—"You are dehydrated and probably need painkillers"—

"Really?"

—"Yes, after drink an over amount of alcohol the consequences are"—

"Rhetoric, Scarlett, it was a rhetorical question"

Lena tried to laugh but the pain she was feeling made her shove her face again in the pillow

—"There’s a call incoming"—

"Take the message"

—"Is Diana Prince"—

"I will call her later. Sweet Rao... I wanna die"

—"Should I call the emergency number?"—

Lena laughed also curled her body in the covers feeling the huge headache

 

 

Sam felt the warmth of the skin of the tight abdomen of Dinah. Sometimes she used to wake up with her hands under the clothes of the woman, touching her and cuddling. As always she scratched a little her skin but heard a wince and how her abdomen clenched in pain hearing a soft grunt

"Shit, sorry"

"Mmmm..."

"Are you awake?"

Sam waited lifting her head to check Dinah’s face. KO still. She smiled studying the details on the face of her friend and all the little scratches and wounds. It was amazing how she missed the woman and more because of Ruby did the most and everything were easier with her

"I can feel your eyes" Dinah mumbled

"Then you are awake"

"I’m not"

"Yes, you are"

"Sam what are you doing?"

Dinah asked feeling Sam moving in the bed to then feel the body weight of the woman in her lap after removing the covers. She opened one eye a little

"What-"

Sam raised the tee Dinah wore until the height of her breasts and saw the huge black spots over her ribs

"Shouldn’t we call Kate to check on these?"

"I’m fine"

"Are you when I do this?"

"Sam no, fuck" Dinah had to take the hand of Sam to move it back

"Now I understand why you didn’t wanted to do anything last night"

"Maybe I had enough sex with Seli-"

Sam frown and poked the left rib side of Dinah making her clench sit up "Well deserved"

"I was kidding. It hurts okay?"

"Yesterday you lift me up like always" Sam thoughtful said

"I was on the hype and the medicine effect is over"

"I’m gonna call Kate later"

"You are taking care of me?"

Sam smiled fun and leaned down not after place a hand on Dinah’s neck pushing down

"You are mine. I have to have you in good shape to take care of Ruby and sometimes to have rough sex everywhere" Sam smiled at the same time Dinah did "Of course I’m taking care of you idiot"

 

 

 

Lena got out around 13:00 with her phone in a hand, sunglasses, black tight jeans, a white blouse with her hair still kind of wet. She took 3 showers during the morning to trying to feel better but neither the painkillers worked

 

"Okay, ready?" Dinah saw the happy stare on Ruby "Go!"

The little girl first got slowly out of the door of the kitchen to run the fast she could in the backyard being followed by her mommy. The cackle of joy of Ruby filled for a moment the air

"Go go go. Almost get you"

"No, you don’t" Ruby stopped turning around with a fun stare

"Come here little smurf"

Dinah raised up her arms fast feeling pain but held it walking towards Ruby and she quickly lean down a little  bit to go between her legs escaping with that joyful smile 

 

Lena smiled a little seeing their interactions. The kid was happy when she was with Sam but definitely more when she was with Dinah. Lena began to think that probably it could be because her mother always was teaching her things and working at home, but her mommy always played with her

"That’s happiness, huh?"

 

Sam walked out looking right to the side of the yard where Dinah and her daughter were playing noticing Lena was next to her pool at the other side of the fence

"Dinah what about smashed potatoes with carrots and a steak?"

"You know when you cook is always whatever you want"

"Carrots!"

"With sauce" Dinah added mimicking the excitement of her child

Sam moved her eye towards Lena who tried to act like she wasn’t staring right at her

"Hi there" Sam waved her hand

"Hi..." Lena smiled a little

Dinah turn around taking Ruby up in her arms hissing a little when Ruby hugged her head because she felt a little kick on her abdomen

"How’s your head neighbor"

"If I ask you to kill me, would you?" Lena joked adjusting her sunglasses

Sam walked to get next of Dinah and Ruby to look better at Lena -Lord I want to fuck her so hard- she thought 

"Well..." Dinah joked too because it would be easy

"Have you taken a painkiller?" Sam took her daughter from Dinah’s arms "Stop" she mutter placing a kiss on her cheek

Lena noticed that and went closer to the fence "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but... I am feeling right now the pain of the car crash"

"What happened exactly?"

"I was driving" -fast- "to get to the airport" -avoiding four cars shooting me- "And from the nothing, another car in an interception" Dinah made the gesture of a clash, hitting her fist against the palm of her other hand "throw me out of the road" -Then luckily Selina and I had our special bullets and kill them all- she shrug smiling showing her dimples

"Holy Rao. Have you went to the hospital?"

"My wife the show off don’t like hospital or doctors. She believes she’s like The Wolverine"

"And I am... give me time to recover"

"You should have a check" Lena drank another sip of water feeling still dehydratated

Sam noticed how dry and kind of pale Lena was even more than the woman's natural silk pale skin

"Dinah, can you prepare her your special cure for hangovers?"

"Oh... yeah, sure it will work on her" Dinah pointed

"Guys I dont need-"

"-You can’t take a no for an answer and we neither. Also you are invited to lunch" Sam turn around with a grin walking away with Ruby in her arms "Dinah"

"She's bossy sometimes... See you in a few" 

"O...k..ay..." Lena began to grow a smile on her lips sighing

 

 

Lena changed her clothes fast even took another quick shower wearing the perfume Sam once told her she liked the smell 

"Why am I this nervous?" Lena walked like a lion in a cage across her living room "Should I-"

—"Appetizers are a suggestion in formal situations"—

"Yes... why I didn't thought about that?"

—"Because Samantha has that effect on you"—

"What do you mean?"

—"Do you want me to play relevant images"—

Lena blinked thoughtful "Schedule until I'm back. And for the record. She doesn't make me nervous if you are impliying that"

—"Schedule strange behaviors"—

"Strang-" Lena repeated in disbelieve "whatever" she moved to the kitchen to go out

 

 

 

After lunch Sam watched closely her -wife- pouring the drink she only used to do when she overdrink in missions to heal her headache

"And here you go" Dinah settled a glass some kind of orange beverage 

"Thank you" Lena took a sip "Wow... what's this?"

"Huh..." 

"It has turmeric, almont milk, cinnamon, ginger, a little of black peppercorns, cloves, star anise, honey, all together in a casserole, heat it up, then put it in the fridge to get it fresh and bam.. you have one of the best antiflamatory" Dinah felt proud of the drink "refreshing and easy to do"

"Smartass" Sam touched Dinah's butt walking next to her going to take what she cook

"With the best butt" Dinah didn't hid her smile "If you want more there's a lot in the fridge"

"Thank you" Lena took another sip but this time one longer

"Dinah I think someone is falling asleep"

Ruby had a soft frown fighting to not fall in the slumber. Playing the whole morning with Dinah left her really tired and with her belly full her body was telling her to take a nap

"Can you take her to-" Sam nodded towards the kid

"Yeah, of course" Dinah replied fast "Come here sleepy beauty"

"No..." Ruby tried to resists

Dinah hissed when she could lift the little girl and smiled towards Lena who apparently got worried. Ruby within seconds rested her head in her mommy's shoulder waving one of her hands towards Lena

"Are you okay?" Sam asked checking Dinah

"I'm going to do the walk in the living room then put her in her bed and i'd be back"

"Okay" Sam leaned into Dinah's lips

Dinah closed the gap giving her a peck. Lena gulped moving her eyes away from them taking another sip of the drink

 

After a moment of full silence while Sam was picking the things up rejecting every kind of help from Lena, this had her eyes pinned in the moves of the taller woman.

Sam acted like she did not noticed how the green light eyes of her neighbor followed her everywhere

"Lena, can I ask you something?"

"It depends"

Sam settle the last pair of dishes in the sink turning around "On?"

"If I can answer your question" Lena smirked "I know I am smart but I don’t have all the answers"

Sam open and closed her mouth but only huffed smiling big "Okay" she felt silly

"Go ahead"

"Last night you said something about your AI"

"About Scarlett?"

"Scarlett, yeah" Sam sit in front of her "What exactly she is? Because is a she, right?"

"Yes, a she" Lena laughed a little seeing the curious gaze on Sam "I started programming her when I was in a young age. Actually she only was code to not let my father or brother get into what I was into. I never liked to share things with them for several reasons" Lena again smiled a little "One day she... I don’t know how began to reply me automatically and identified herself as she. I thought it was bad code because I thought it was a hacker or something and put her down for years"

"For years?"

"Yes. Then one day looking in one of my crypto warehouses found the S on a hard disk and decided to look what It was because it was my hand writing. She was still alive. It is code at the end. So now with all the technology I have now and all the knowledge I got. I understood she was learning by herself. Sometimes she acts very logically seeing all the possible scenarios but most of the times she follows the rule of being lineal. Even I hired the most wanted hackers around the world to see if they could break her to fix any kind of vulnerability but... she’s unique. She’s strong and smart. We could tell she’s my baby, you know-"

As Lena kept talking Sam understood that probably that’s why that woman only had that AI for herself and why she couldn’t do anything but just infect something tiny of her code like a help not as a order. She was hearing Lena talk with amusement, seeing how her eyes shined explaining superficially the aspects of the AI. She was getting in the mood. Smart, good looking people definetely was her thing

"-Even Bruce when he helped me with the house, argued with Scarlett installing her eyes. Ray only gave me his bless after fabricate the cameras" Lena smiled bright feeling how her heart pounded hard against her chest by the way Sam sometimes moved her eyes from hers dropping them to her lips "I’m sorry if I’m being boring"

"No... not at all"

Lena wanted to keep the whole attention of Sam but "Where’s Dinah?"

"Mmh?"

"She left a while ago"

"Huh, yeah" Sam moved her head "You are right. Let’s see what they are doing"

"Okay" Lena kind of disappointed got up

The two went to the living room and Sam saw the point of the Nike’s shoes Dinah wore at the side of one of the couches. She did a gesture to Lena to stay quiet and walked slow to check if she was fine. Ruby was on top of Dinah’s chest full asleep with the woman KO

Lena seeing the scene decided she had to go to leave the family alone. She in a beginning doubt but at the end grabbed gently the wrist of Sam making her look right at her with that charming heart melting smile

"I should go"

Sam shook her head "Come with me upstairs" she whispered

"What?"

"Come with me"

Sam placed a hand on top of Lena’s and made her follow her way. For the way Lena’s pupils grew she was pleased

Lena felt her whole body getting hot, the only thing she knew at the end of getting in the second floor was that they were not going to Sam’s bedroom which was two doors far from Ruby’s. They were in the opposite side. She didn’t want to lose the grip, neither the woman stop touching her so until they got into a grey room with a big black couch, a desk next of a window and a lot of designs she could recognize she didn’t say a word or did anything but allow the taller woman lead her

 

"What’s this?"

"Is where I work"

"This is where magic happens?"

"Yup. Do you want to see in what I’ve been working for your friend?"

"For Kara"

"Yeah, for her"

Lena got her mouth full open seeing a storyline of an ad of perfume. The one she was wearing at that moment and moved her sight to the woman sitting behind her desk, all this work she have seen it in ads around the world. There also was no toys, but a picture of Dinah and Ruby. Again, with the face of her wife covered this time by the favorite T-Rex of the kid

"Come here, take a sit"

"In your desk?"

"That’s the only way to stare right at the screen, Lena" Sam giggled a little "When you check it, you can keep passing the portfolio"

"Okay" Lena sit feeling the same sensation of power she felt in her own business "this is..."

"She wanted a kind of typography-" Sam leaned moving her hair over her left shoulder "-if you look right and add a 50% of zoom is the image she always draws in a napkin which is all the composition of the design"

Lena turned her head to the left to have their faces closer

Sam moved sightly her head to the right "You are wearing that perfume"

"I am"

"How did you make this tiny scar?"

"It was an accident when I was learning to shoot-"

Sam made the chair spin moving Lena to face her in a better position and placing her hands in the armrests

"-Lionel told me to use both hands but I did not..."

"You didn’t listen and you are a leftie so the backwards made you hit yourself"

Lena nodded slowly. She couldn’t understand why that damn woman had that effect on her. Making her feel stupid, timid and enchanted by the way she talk, the way she looked right at her eyes

"How old were you?"

Sam lifted her left hand stroking with her thumb the scar seeing beyond satisfied how Lena closed both eyes

"10"

"My poor child" Sam lowered the hand cupping the side on Lena’s cheek

"I was stupid" Lena felt that she could pass out in any moment

"No... You was only a little one using things you shouldn’t know-" Sam whispered leaning into Lena’s mouth

Lena opened her eyes just a little feeling the breath of Sam against her skin

"-Now you are a grown up and you know with what you can play or not"

"Sam..."

That escaped Lena’s throat in a string of voice. She wanted to close the gap, she wanted to kiss her. If she had been the bold enough she could even had her right there. But she didn’t, the only she Lena did was push herself back moving the chair taking air again not knowing she was holding her breath and stormed out of her neighbor’s house feeling how hot her body was and how much wet she become just by a few simple words. She was ashamed.

 

Sam smiled big but sighed to then bit her lower lip seeing Lena through her window going fast to her home

"I need to fuck her..." Sam rolled her eyes and sit in her chair to read the emails

Sam got an email of work. It required her on Wednesday to take down a target in a beneficent ceremony. She got happy. It was her first job after a lot of days and more with a fancy dress. It could be fun. Sam replied right away

 

 

Dinah had sort of a bad dream. She got anxious but for some reasons she was feeling calm until the moment she saw kind of blurry by a straight line of her eye someone lifting Ruby. Her instinct made her held the body of the baby girl with her right arm and with the left take hard the throat of the person trying to get her daughter

"It’s me... Dinah..." Sam couldn’t breathe

"Sam?"

"I can’t..."

"Fuck... sorry" Dinah breathed heavily hearing Sam coughing

"Bad dream?"

"I’m sorry"

"I’m gonna take her to her bed. Wait here"

 

Dinah saw she slept for almost a hour and that Lena wasn’t there anymore. She went to the bathroom to wash her face then got back to drop her body in the couch

"You was really KO"

"Sam, I’m sorry"

"It’s okay"

"What are you doing?"

"Mama needs sex" Sam after sitting straddling Dinah’s lap took off her shirt "And you can’t do much... so-" she lifted Dinah’s tee "-I’m gonna do it all"

"Now?" Dinah wasn’t complaining "Ouch"

"How many times I have told you come back in one piece"

"Severa-" Dinah got shut up by the lips of Sam


	9. Frustration

Lena got up sweating at the middle of the night. In her dreams she kissed Sam, she went further with her neighbor but somehow the wife caught them. Thing that changed the dream to a nightmare. 

The AI began to record Lena and monitored her rate of pulsations but also did a scan of her REM phases because she was waking up every hour and a half where the brain was developing a deep sleep. The AI also caught Sam going to run at five in the morning. Something weird because the woman didn’t used to do it

 

 

 

In the morning Lena walked around her house with something in her hand. Something she promised herself to drop and not taking back again but having it just in case always made her believe she didn't need it. And it was true. For the last four years she never needed again a single cigarrette but today after what almost happened yesterday and by all the dreams and nightmares... Holding that package of menthol cigarrettes helped. The weird thing was not seeing none of the neighbors at 9:00 in the morning

"Where is she..." Lena told to herself tapping with her finger the isle of the kitchen

—"Do you want me to scan the house"—

"No!" she replied annoyed "I don't want to scan her house..." She actually wanted  "I have to get my mind in something else"

—"Do you want me to play the news?"—

"International ones, please" Lena moved to prepare a black coffee

The AI turned on a screen in the kitchen and the news started

_In other news police is still looking for the two passengers missing of the crash with multiple deaths in what apparently looks a shooting next to the airport..._

Lena focused in that new coffee machine Kara with all her best bought for her. It looked cool but she liked to have her coffee in the old brew. She placed the capsule in the machine and pressed the button so she didn’t paid attention to something important of what was happening in the news which show Dinah and Selina’s car with a lot of bullet holes

 —"Phone call incoming"—

"Who is it?"

—"Nyssa Vex"—

 

 

"Morning mommy" Ruby greeted smiling happy

"Morning kiddo" Dinah smiled back leaning down to give her a lot of kisses on her face

"You over slept"

"You think?"

Sam snorted a laugh "I wonder why"

Dinah looked at the back of her friend squinting her eyes but then moved her head to Ruby who fill her mouth with a strawberry with dark chocolate offering one to the woman

"Mommy" 

"Thank you... I missed this"

"I know" Sam checked her friend's shape

"I don't know if all the -work me out- yesterday in the afternoon and last night... was because a reward for cleaning THAT but... "

Dinah took the strawberry and went behind Sam who turned around and sort of startled making Ruby giggle

"GET OUT SUCCUBUS" Sam breathed a laugh pushing Dinah softly

 

 

Sam started to take things out for lunch, after taking a bath. Dinah and Ruby were helping too. Lena tried her best to not stand up and try to talk to them or better said go and talk to the woman she was attracted to. Dinah without giving a gaze knew Lena was in her backyard with a book with a mug of probably coffee. Sam got the dish Ruby handled her and settled it to the table with Dinah leaning into her face

"Your favorite neighbor is there" Dinah whispered at Sam's cheek which looked like giving her a kiss

"Jealous?" Sam moved a couple inches back and gave her friend a kiss on the lips

"Ha...Ha... Ha... Samantha"

Sam couldn't help but start laughing raising her brows in surprise. The other assassin never used to say her name that way if she wasn't angry. Dinah only rolled her eyes going back inside the kitchen

Ruby seeing her moms setting the table and that she wasn't doing anything else tiptoed in the fence trying to look over it after notice the black haired woman in the distance

"Hiiiii" 

Lena rose her gaze from the book she was reading and tried to find from where the voice of the kid come until she saw the top of the head of Ruby and a tiny nose showing up from the fence plus those little fingers

"Ruby... hi"

"Hiii" Ruby said again this time waved with her hand

"Are you trying to jump over the fence?" Lena jogged closing the book to see the kid

"Do you want-" Ruby released the grip on the fence knowing she had nothing to offer and went to the table to take bread to then go back to Lena "-This?"

Sam followed with her gaze what her daughter was doing. Even Dinah got surprised by it

Lena hated to recognize it but she almost melt "Thanks little Princess"

"Hey neighbor" Dinah greeted from the door of the kitchen holding a baking dish

Lena didn't know what to do with the piece of bread "Hi... guys"

Sam went towards Ruby to pick her up "Hey" she roamed her eyes over Lena

"How's your head?" Dinah reached their side

"Better... i'm fine... thank you"

"Uhm, I guess you are still out of food so... do you want to join us?" Dinah proposed

"yes, join us, Lena" Sam smiled warm

"No, it's too much. Yesterday you invited me and-"

"-You can't take a no as a response and we neither"

Dinah for a second clenched her jaw seeing the way Lena was staring at Sam

"Mommy i'm hungry"

"Maybe I should take down the fence or opening a gate, huh?"

Dinah joked because Lena and Sam had their eyes glued on each other and took Ruby from her friend's arms and cleared her throat walking away letting them know she was moving

"Come, I'm starving as well" Sam whispered after leaning into Lena's face

 

 

Lena was really surprised that in the last minute Sam could cook something easy but delicious for her. Even knowing almost all the food in the table were non vegan but Sam cooked something with cream of cashew, broccoli, carrots (the ones sometimes later Ruby would ask for) and peas plus rice. They chatted about Lena's work a little but mostly how the couple met. The ones had to cover a lot the story but the moment Lena asked about the kid's father. Sam as she did once, changed the theme

"Okay, Ruby, this is the moment you have to finish your meal"

"Noooo, I don't wanna"

"She has ate part of my lunch" Lena pointed

"Yup, it's okay, Sam" Dinah took Ruby in her arms "Dessert?"

"Yay" Ruby beamed

"Dinah, she has to finish th-"

Ruby pouted and dramatically let her body fall backwards making Dinah move fast her other arm to hold the back of the kid and Sam began to chuckle at the soft whining of her daughter

"Stop teaching her these things" Sam laughed

"ME?"

"She obviously is not going to finish her food" Lena laughed at the scene

Sam got up and made Ruby to straight her position tickling the sides of the girl making this burst in laugh. Lena once again felt bad to have such a thoughts for that woman but that woman has shown she kind of wanted her too. The whole picture was beautiful. The two moms with the happy kid and she was there like an intruder... like she always felt in every situation since Lionel officially adopter her

"I’m going for the ice cream" Dinah put Ruby down "Do you want some, Lena?"

Lena for a moment was too immerse in her thoughts that she didn’t heard the woman

"Lena?"

"Yes, sorry"

"Ice cream?”

"Vegan, remember?"

"Don’t worry, these are soy ones. Less caloric, taste better and Ruby love it"

"Ice cream, Ice cream!" Ruby rose her arms up

"Of course you didn’t said fruit or something healthy" Sam gave Dinah a disapproving gaze

"It’s weekend and Sunday AND... Lena is here"

"Pardon?" Lena furrow her brows

"When we have invitees and we haven’t done anything for dessert we eat ice cream"

Lena opened her mouth understanding what she meant "Guys don’t worry-"

"Ice cream!" Ruby yelled one more time funny running inside the kitchen

"Hey little smurf wait!"

Dinah went after the child leaving Sam and Lena alone. After a couple seconds of silence Lena decided that maybe should pull out what happen or almost happened the day before. Sam was staring at the kitchen with a soft grin hearing Dinah and Ruby talk

"S-"

The doorbell of Lena’s house rang but she didn’t heard it so the AI began to send signals to the phone of the business woman making it check the device

"Damn it" Lena muttered

"Mh?" Sam turn around

"I have to go for a second" Lena got up almost in a jump "I’d be back in a minute?"

"Are you running away again?" Sam teased seeing how the expression of Lena changed "And this time I haven’t tried anything"

Scarlett made the phone to ring distracting Lena from say something back

 

"Ruby got the last one with strawberry" Dinah faked sadness "Where’s Lena?"

"Lena?" Ruby called too

"I don’t know. She had to go back to her house really quick. It was weird"

"I guess you two had a lot of time together when I’ve been away, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Sam took the ice cream cone Dinah gave her

"Well, Ruby is fine having that woman around" Dinah bit a part of the dessert

"The weekends you were out only"

"Huh"

Both of them heard the voice of Lena but also another unknown female voice. Ruby yawn very loudly climbing back to one chair kind of making everything a mess with the cone of ice cream

 

Lena opened the front door finding the tall woman looking like an angel. A very serious angel with crossed arms giving a look around

"Hi"

"The man called Douglas is very professional"

"He’s like that" Lena waited until Nyssa looked at her "Come in" -Fuck I forgot she was coming-

Scarlett began to scan the blonde. The woman at seeing that she stared at one of the cameras and just with a snap of her fingers the AI stopped. Lena got kind of surprised because that worked even there

—"Nyssa Vex"—

"Scarlett"

It was rare that the AI pronounced the name of the blonde woman in a robotic way but Lena didn’t paid much attention. Lena actually had her mind more in going outside.

"I hope you don’t mind but I was taking lunch with my neighbors"

"With your neighbors?" Nyssa didn’t wanted an response and only shrug "You can show me the house and surroundings later"

"Great, follow me"

 

Dinah yawn taking dishes and glasses from the table helping Sam to take things inside the kitchen always giving gazes to the kid outside

"What about if we go later to the ranch with Ruby"

"Alright" Dinah yawn even wider

"Are you tired?" Sam smirked

"Nope, but a nap would be cool"

"Do you want me to kick out Lena and the three of us can take a nap?"

Dinah smiled not believing what she was hearing from Sam while Ruby looked for her moms with her hands sticky because the ice cream

"I told you. I have to take care of you" Sam shrug with a smirk "Cause Wednesday is coming and I need you in full shape"

"Ass... But when Lena is back, 5 minutes"

Dinah took a napkin and got in her knees slowly taking one of the hands of the girl

"I don’t wanna nap" Ruby told seeing how her mommy cleaned now the other hand

"A movie with T-Rex then" Sam walking out told knowing that that really worked for Ruby to take a nap in the afternoon "I wonder why you are that tired..."

Dinah scoffed with a playful grin "Yeah I wonder why too" she kissed the cheek of Ruby "All set"

"Yay" Ruby happily ran outside

 

"Something I should know about them?"

"They have a Child"

"Uhg..."

"You are gonna love her. She’s adorable"

"Still a child, Lena" Nyssa shook her head "You don’t like kids"

"I know but this one is... a lovely"

"How old is she?"

The two went outside and saw the couple picking things up. Lena got worried towards the side door of the fence to pass to her neighbors yard. Frustration started to grow in her core

 

"Sam... Lena has visit. Are the cameras on?" Dinah murmured

Sam had her back pointing at Lena’s house so she had to turn around to see that their lovely neighbor wasn’t alone anymore. And that that woman was the reason why Lena ran away from her a few minutes ago. Ruby immediately stopped from jump around to go to hid behind the leg of Dinah

"Hey guys... huh. This is a friend. Nyssa"

"Nice to meet you" Nyssa shook he hand of the woman with green dark eyes

"I’m Dinah, here’s my wife Sam and our daughter Ruby"

Ruby knitted her brows when Nyssa tilted her head to look down at her but still she waved her hand

"She’s shy, don’t mind it"

"It’s weird to find Lena has neighbors. Who hang around with her"

Lena cleared her throat "Because they are nice"

"We care about our neighbor. I am Sam"

Sam took a step forward and when Nyssa turn her attention towards her after releasing the hand of Dinah. It looked like the two were about to fight facing each other

"Yeah, I’ve heard that"

"Okay" Lena felt some sort of tension "Where’s my ice cream?" She tried to change the theme

"Right! Hehe. Wait here, cause I had to place it back in the freeze"

"Baby girl come here, let mommy go"

"No"

 

 

Dinah after making Ruby take a nap went with Sam to the basement to training but also to do a little research about the blonde hanging with Lena. She had spinning a blade in her middle finger in a very balanced way reading the file of the woman. 

"Alright. Nyssa Vex, blah blah blah, nothing of interest... Daughter of... bah. Oh, one of the filthy rich women of the country. Surprising right?"

Sam hit the sand bag really hard hearing the sarcasm on Dinah’s voice

"This woman has being doing works with the Luthors or more likely with Lena Luthor from the last six months. Not a thread for now. Uh... I like this picture"

Sam sighed annoyed and stopped to hit the boxing sack, and opened the glove with her teeth going to see what Dinah was pointing with a finger

"She’s hot"

"I’ve seen better women" Sam rolled her eyes

"Am I hearing a jealousy tone?"

"Pfffffffft, no"

Sam scoffed beyond annoyed because Dinah kept looking for information of Nyssa but also pictures. Almost all of them with lingerie.

"Now I want to know a little bit more that woman"

"You -Fucking-" Sam mouthed that word giving a glare to her friend "Not"

"Is gonna be fun... also... I wonder if Lena has hooked up with that chick. My gaydar began to buzz like crazy when I saw her"

"GROSS DINAH"

"You are the only one, you know that"

Dinah left the blade in the desk next to the keyboard and spin her chair to look at Sam. She opened her legs to allow the other assassin to get in the middle

"What are you doing?"

"I can’t pull you closer?"

"Keep looking the pictures of that bitch"

Dinah pulled Sam by the back of her legs not allowing her to go and Sam in a swing caught her friend by the neck and squeezed it a little leaning into her face

"Go ahead" Sam warned

"Keep doing-" Dinah opened her mouth a little wider to take air "-that... I like when we have-"

Sam licked Dinah’s lips before kiss her "-Shut the fuck up" 

 

 

Nyssa laid in the couch in the most stylish way staring at the white ceiling as Lena was bringing coffee after their tour around the house. She moved her eyes towards a camera that was moving and this stopped

—"Adjusting temperature for more comfort"—

"I wonder why Scarlett is still afraid of you"

"She’s not afraid. She just knows what I can do"

"You know you can’t get inside again, right?"

"Thank you. And maybe I could go-"

—"Phone call incoming"—

"I wonder who can be"

—"Is Kara Danvers"—

"take the call" Lena smiled

-"Leeena! I’ve got an email to go this Monday to Metropolis. Do you wanna come?"-

"I think Lena has better things to do and pending appointments than go with you Miss Danvers"

-"Nyssa?"-

"Can you be less than an asshole...?"

"I’m sorry, Kara Danvers, but it’s true. We have something important this Wednesday"

"Scarlett send the call to my phone"

Nyssa scoffed then took a sip of the coffee seeing Lena going away giving her a disapproving gaze. She only shrug before lay back

-"Why is she so mean with me?"-

"She’s... cold. And... mean with everyone"

-"Not with Clark..."-

"He might be the exception of the rule"

-"Haha I guess... Oh! I saw Sameen today"-

"Where?" Lena frown now walking to a room where she could see a side of the Arias-Drake house

-"She was having a photo shoot. She really looked beautiful"-

"Did you talk with her?"

-"Yeah, she was nice and asked a lot stuff about you. She got sad she didn’t got you nothing for your bday. Oh and also told me she will make something"-

-"- Lena, can I use your computer? -"-

"No, Nyssa"

-"- Joy killer -"-

"dick..."

-"I like when you two are together. It’s funny"-

"Sometimes Nyssa can be really stubborn"

-"You two are alike"-

"Don’t say it" Lena facepalmed

 

Nyssa bored began to walk around the house totally under the sight of Scarlett at even step.  The woman opened a curtain wide side to side and squinted her eyes looking at the neighbors doing something in their home. That window had a very specific view of the living room of them. The women with chestnut hair color gave a kiss in the cheek to the other and left her giving her a blade

Sam handling the blade making it swing stopped frowning and moving her head to a shape who was looking right at her. She walked towards the window and with a real serious face closed the curtain turning around

"Dinah"

"Yeah?"

"Call Pamela... we are gonna need some poison for Lena’s friend"


	10. Wrong

Lena these days couldn’t stop thinking about Sam every since. It was insane that even working that woman could invade a simple thought. Spending time with Nyssa were what she needed somehow to be more focus because her made her keep moving forward to get back to work and helping her too go get rid off of the model she was hooking up with. When Wednesday arrived Lena got up by the melody of a violin. Nyssa was playing in the living room

"Morning"

Nyssa played the last chord and sighed "Morning sleepy head"

"Did you slept well?"

"You have a very comfortable guest room" Nyssa walked towards Lena’s piano to drop the violin on its case "Today is one less day together"

"Are you getting cheesy?" Lena quirked a brow

"No. It was an statement, maybe we are not going to see each other in months"

Lena smiled a little closing her silk robe and yawned "You are gonna get cold"

Nyssa looked down to her body "I am fine. At least this time I am not naked"

 

 

Sam dropped first a black suitcase and then her black duffel bag next to it in the floor, near to the front door. She adjusted her jacket and took a little bit of air before move to the living room

Dinah brushed off the lock of hair from Ruby’s face full asleep. She always loved the way the child slept easily on her chest. Actually the child couldn’t sleep well the previous night

"Is she KO?" Sam asked and Dinah nodded "She’s not gonna cry this time" she whispered

"Yeah, at least she’s not gonna get upset"

"I have to go"

"I know" Dinah couldn’t move her eyes from how Sam checked their kid

"Okay..." Sam leaned into Ruby’s cheek and placed a kiss "I’m gonna miss this"

"She’s gonna miss you too"

"I meant both of you"

Dinah bit her bottom lip "You are not gonna miss me"

Sam breathed a laugh and stared at Dinah for a second. Normally she would be teasing and messing with her a little before she had to go but actually she would miss her friend. She was too excited to get targets that now in the last minute she felt a wave of feels. Ruby sniffed moving a little

"Go..."

"Is everything okay?"

"I have a bad feeling, Sam"

"Its gonna be okay. You know lately they give me easy stupid targets and a riffle" Sam shrug "This is gonna be fun cause is two"

"Sam..."

Ruby frown and sighed in her dreams making her moms to look at her shutting their mouths until she stopped moving once again in the slumber

"Don’t be worry" Sam assured

"Come back okay?" Dinah whispered 

"I will" Sam gave Dinah a peck on the lips before walking backwards and winked

"Promise?"

"I’ll do..." Sam stopped "I promised Ruby to keep working on the T-Rex story and you know I love to annoy the fuck of you" She teased before leave

 

 

 

Lena had her glasses on, reading something of a file full focus in the VIP room. Nyssa could convince the business woman to take a -normal- flight instead a private jet because she didn’t wanted to get too much attention just in case. The deal with the people they were to close were so elitist and for entertainment Nyssa didn’t wanted to let them know when they will landing in the country. The blonde sat next to Lena and handled her a bottle of water

"Thank you"

"Half an hour and we will enjoy twelve hours of travel"

"At this point we should be going in my jet"

"Then where’s the fun of making those man shit on their pants while they are controlling every jet landing?"

Lena smirked raising her gaze and turning her head towards her friend "You love to do this, don’t you?"

"You have no idea" Nyssa took a sip of water

"I’m gonna go to the toilet, I’d be back"

"sure"

 

Sam could hid the bag and suitcase in the plane with the belongings of the pilots. Being the third one was going to be a whole new experience. She got in the plane greeting with a kind and warm smile to the cabin crew until she reached the cabin

"Captain Dean" she greeted with her best smile "Copilot Schultz"

"Sorry, we don’t need anything yet" The Captain told after give a quick gaze up thinking that the women in front of them was a flying attendant 

"I am Max Cruz"

"What? Huh... Hello..." "Hi" The two men got speechless

The Captain cleared his throat "Flight engineer Cruz?"

"That’s me, nice to meet you"

"Huh... in the papers said..."

"Max Cruz" The Copilot ended the sentence

"Maxima Cruz" Sam added smiling "Everybody calls me Max"

"Right" "Oh"

"It’s easier so big boys to not let them make assumptions or whine before meet me"

"Is the first time I meet a female flight engineer"

"Yeah, because we rather to be the Pilot but... my thing is engineer" Sam winked hiding the huge disgust she was feeling for those men

"It’s it’s its... huh, time to let the crew in"

"Perfect!" Sam beamed getting in her position

 

Lena checked that Kara sent her a message. She felt bad because she was going to miss something important of her best friend, and she knew it was important because James tried too to make the woman attend the dinner.

Nyssa lead the way until the luxury seats or more likely mini rooms following the flying attendant 

"A-4" The woman opened one door

"Cool... No window" Nyssa gave a disapproving gaze

"The screens in the side shows exactly what people see by the windows if that’s a worry, ma’am"

"Ma’am?"

"Thank you so much" Lena interrupted seeing the relief smile of the woman

"Please if you follow me"

"Of course"

"Ma’am" Nyssa repeated again checking what she had inside of the mini room

 

 

During the flight Sam had the opportunity to set a tracking device into the coffee of the Pilot and pleasingly saw how this swallowed it. The nano microphones were a toy to hear the men talking while she was out just in case. That man will connect the dots with one of the targets whom was going to lead to the second one

 

 

 

"The suite is amazing"

"Sure-" Lena tried to hide a yawn "-Is"

"Didn’t you slept in during the flight?"

"Mm... no. I had to catch up with a tv show Sam and Kara watch"

"Sam as the Sam living next to your house?" Nyssa sat gracefully in a couch "The one you can stalk by very places of your home? The mother of the tiny girl. The one who has a very sexual relationship with her... wife, was it?"

Lena clenched her jaw a little bit moving to not let her friend see her face knowing this had her eyes glued on her suspicious

"Well?"

"Yes. That Sam" 

"Can I ask if your have a thing for her?"

"No"

"So you are not answering the question"

"I don’t have a thing for my neighbor. It’s only she’s beyond kind since I know her. That’s all" She also thought how she loves to tease "Huh... Her family is adorable. Ruby is adorable. You know I don’t like kids, but I like her kid" Lena shrugged to let out another yawn "And if you don’t mind, I’m gonna take a nap before the meeting"

Nyssa scoffed smiling "It’s at night"

"Then is gonna be a way long nap"

Lena yelled in the distance going to the room she chosen to stay those days. Nyssa in the other hand checked all around in a search of microphones and another electronic devices inside the place. Being the head of security and expert on electronic devices in investigations always made her a little bit paranoid specially when she was about to help her friend in a foreign country

 

 

 

—

"High five"

Ruby frown focusing in do a big jump already on her PJs staring at the hand of Dinah

"Come on Little smurf" Dinah had a big smile on her face

The little girl jumped kind of clumsy hitting hard the palm of the woman and began to giggle proud

"That’s my girl!" Dinah lifted the child in her arms hugging her

"I did it mommy"

"Can you stop growing?"

"No" Ruby giggled hugging back

The two were on the main bedroom when the iPad began to ring. Both of them turned towards the device and Dinah did a couple strides reaching fast the bed and leaving Ruby next to it to pick up the call

"Who’s this?"

-"Ha...ha..."-

Ruby smiled big hearing the voice of her mother and tiptoed helping herself trying to see the screen

"What are you doing in your underwear?"

-"I thought you would like a little bit of-"- Sam saw Ruby up when her friend sit -"-What is she doing awake?"

"Hi Mama" Ruby jumped in excitement hitting the shoulder of Dinah

"She got upset. We went to the ranch, also to buy a couple things, and played a lot so I could make her take a couple naps in the afternoon and now she’s full awake" Dinah shrug laying down and Ruby doing the same

"Mama I’ve learn to roll"

-"To roll?"- Sam frown a little thoughtful

"Yup, we’ve been working on her gymnastics"

-"Without me?"-

"Mama mama, Miss you" Ruby rested her head on Dinah’s shoulder

-"Miss you too baby girl. Listen, Dinah I have to hang up"-

"Have fun"

-"On Friday I’d be back at home okay Ruby?"-

"Okay Mama"

—

 

Sam hang up and sighed. The day was still bright and it was a hot day. The clock marked 15:00 but at home it was 3:00. She walked around the hotel room and decided to go to check on the first target. If she was right the pilot and the man would be meeting. She turned on her laptop and activate the tracker

"Okay naughty boy... where are you"

 

 

Lena didn’t slept too much, she kept working on the design of a new device she thought would be useful for poor people but always signed as Project Kieran. She heard two knocks at the door then she saw a note sliding under the door to be followed by the sounds of foodsteps going away. Probably Nyssa was going to take something for dinner in the restaurant of the hotel. The heir of the Luthor's stretched her neck side to side checking the hour. Then biting her lower lip did something she didn't thought it would be coming out of her mouth again that week

"Scarlett?"

—"Yes? Lena?"—

"Can you see Sam?"

—"Looking for Samantha Arias"—

Lena had her eyes glued to the screen of her laptop waiting to see her neighbor just in seconds but Scarlett was taking too long to show even if the woman by the hour it was were at her home. She frown thoughtful. The night before when she asked her AI to check on Sam she found her almost immediatelly. That made Lena worry

 

 

Sam had a bloody Mary in front of her in the restaurant while she was drawing some very explicit sketches of dead toons. A waiter stood before her for a second nervous for some reason with her food. Maybe was because that guy saw her kicking and beating a man in the back alley of the restaurant, or maybe was because she did it quickly and a woman warned him in a very fluent language giving him a note following him with her eyes at every step he made until reach Sam

"Mi-Miss, here’s your steak and baked potatoes" the waiter told in a clumsy English

"Perfect, thank you so much" Sam smiled big

The waiter opened and closed his mouth. Sam frown a little when she saw the man gulp and sweat moving his eyes to the plate then back to her before leave

 

Nyssa had her sunglasses on and followed the maitre with Lena until reach their table. The two sat and ordered drinks, one of them began to read what were the specialities of the chef. Lena knew already what she wanted and taking a look around her heart almost drop at the sight of Sam?. She looked back at Nyssa thinking that she become insane and then back to where she saw her neighbor sitting. That moment she only saw her back... or the woman that was a clone of Sam going somewhere

"I think I’m gonna order this"

Lena was already standing up "I’d be back"

"Where are you going?" Nyssa rose her gaze seeing Lena go "Wh-"

 

Sam followed the target until reach the backyard and for a couple seconds she stared at him, not expecting what her eyes got a second before. The red long hair and locks, and fit body of her boss. She took a step back staring at them talk and the Pilot with them. She felt how the rate of her heart began to speed

"It's you"

A very familiar voice sounded behind the assassin but this didn’t moved an inch cause she looked totally freeze

"Sam"

"This not good" Sam whispered staring at Minerva "This-" the three of them laughed and made a step towards the door of the backyard where she was

"Sam what are you doing here?"

The moment Lena touched the forearm of her neighbor this gave her a totally cold almost threatening gaze turning around which changed fast to normal almost surprised at the moment their eyes meet to then get held by the unexpectedly now not gently hands of her, making the woman walk backwards almost stumbling pinning her to the nearest wall

"Woah"

"Lena..." Sam breathed checking the eyes of her business woman trying to act normal but heard the voices of the target, Pilot and boss and she did something stupid but necessary

 

"Occidental world is invading my hotel" The strong accent of the target sound

"Keep walking, pervert" Minerva laughed don’t even giving a glance

The Pilot checked the back of woman pinning the other against the wall making-out "Can I have the vigilance video of this later?" He joked

"Never" 

 

Lena had her fingers nailed to the hips of Sam and air was being necessary and the moment the taller woman broke the kiss she leaned forward to try to get it back "Sam..." A weak string voice came out from Lena

"I..." The assassin saw how dilated the pupils of those light green eyes were almost black "I am-" Sam didn’t know what to say besides "I’m sorry"

Lena frown with her eyes pierced to Sam’s mouth "Fuck it" She pulled back Sam into a kiss

Sam knew that their little game of teasing was fun but it was all. A game. But right now, that kiss made her feel shivers for some reason. It wasn’t like the one of a few seconds ago. She was enjoying it and pressed her body into Lena’s resting her forearms in the wall to the sides of Lena’s head

 

 

Minerva checked her phone for the last time because she was expecting to see Sam around but she wasn’t anywhere. Even checked the hour the flight landed. She was feeling proud that even being far from difficult missions or evasive targets the assassin was still a shadow.  The thing she didn’t know was that the woman was in the hotel too


	11. Blurr

Sam took an apple from a bowl walking a little bit listening to some grunts far from her. She walked a little and sighing sat in the steps staring at the man’s the body shaking trying to loose the rope around his neck

"I.. ngggggggg"

"You know I have given you enough time to talk" Sam shrug "Thanks for the apple by the way. And for the hard drive"

"N-" The man was turning blue

"Oh look" Sam rose a device buzzing from her belt "I have find where’s the other one"

The man stopped shaking, and moving his body while closing slowly his eyes

"Well... they always love to die ugly"

Sam sighed again walking close to the dead body of the man. She put back the small device in the belt and rubbed the apple in the side of her pants before place it in a pocket of her vest. She walked next of the other corpse and for a second she smiled seeing the Captain in a sit position like enjoying the view of the hanged target.

 

 

 

"Lena we shouldn’t do this" Nyssa stopped her friend from walking "We have to investigate what happened in the restaurant"

"I faint... that’s all"

"That’s not what the waitress said"

"I was not feeling okay. I just fainted" Lena touched a point below her ear

Nyssa stared at the side of her friend’s face and put her phone out to send a couple messages. Lena in the other hand, tried hard to remember what happened in the restaurant. She saw Sam, she swore she saw her, but besides that, she couldn't remember much. Only a flash feeling of something pressing next to her ear and a huge pain. Then, when she opened her eyes, she was in the floor, there was Nyssa moving her mouth saying something trying to get her up, she had a huge headache. Nothing had sense.

 

 

——

"Okay Little smurf, what should we do today?"

Ruby tried to pull up with all her strength a dumbbell which was in the middle of the room

"No no. That’s too heavy for you" Dinah jogged to move that away from Ruby "The color ones are for you"

"Mommy I wanna" The kid made a gesture moving her arms  up without the dumbbell

"I know baby but 24kg is not for you yet"

The screens in the basement turned on because some movement outside activated them. It was a blue car. Dinah frown and took Ruby up in her arms

"Mommy, No, Nana" Ruby pointed with a finger 

"Nana?"

Dinah saw the blonde friend of Lena, Kara, taking a paper bag from the trunk as the sister of hers went out of the car too. Ruby moved to go down in the floor and her mom help her down

"Crap" Dinah whispered staring at every image changing in the screens as they moved "What are those doing in here?"

"Rex move it" Ruby placed her stuffed dinosaur next to the dumbbell 

Dinah turned around and smiled fun. She loved every single thing the kid used to do randomly with that T-Red

——

 

 

"Miss Luthor you are not going to regret any of this" A man on his 30s nervous spoke

Lena sighed slowly "Nyssa?"

"I don’t see very clear 4 points of the contract"

"That’s what I thought" Lena frown taking the papers Nyssa gave her "Amir Kha... are you trying to make me look like a fool?"

The man gulped "No, No!, no... I think those points are something new. The bridge connecting-"

"-We are leaving" Lena cut him off "This was a waste of time. Thank you for your hospitality"

"Miss Luthor WAIT"

Nyssa walked between Amir and Lena to stop the man from getting close to her friend and the man began to sweat

"Miss Luthor we can talk about these things. It’s it’s not gonna change much all-"

"We talked about something solid, fair, and with benefits for everyone with huge donations to the people in need" Lena throw a defiant gaze "Whats written there-" she point to the papers in a table "Is greed and I can not see the future but I will look really bad if I sign that which is the total opposite of what I am trying to do"

"Whats the point if we don’t get more money than just a normal benefit? This can be the most-"

Nyssa this time stopped the man placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezed in a muscle provoking him to clench

"Let’s go back to the hotel" Lena shook her head

"You are going to regret this" Amir hissed

"Be careful Mr Kha, Luthors don’t take warnings very kindly" Nyssa leaned down "People disappears in this country faster than in ours for what I’ve heard"

-"-Nyssa-"-

"Coming" The woman replied "Goodbye Mr. Kha"

The moment the two women were out. The man began to break everything in the office in anger

 

 

 

Minerva stretched her arms to the sides before let her dress fall to the floor a creak in the bedroom made her take her gun of the case on her thigh walking carefully inside. The room as dark but the balcony was open. She checked everything before turn on the lights. There was nothing and she didn't let opened the doors of the balcony. She checked the bathroom, the closets, under the bed and the dressroom. Nothing. She breathed easy closing the glass doors of the balcony again. It was 2AM the party she was at lasted more than she expected but seeing that one of the men she targered didn't show up was a relief.

 

After taking a bath she went back to the bed and found a note with a very specific hand writing

_\- Don't watch the news in the morning_

_PS: Nice underboob tattoo boss_

_Reign_

 

Minerva felt a cold sweat and began to look around the whole luxury apartment until she realized that the doors of the balcony now were sightly open

"How... She's a fucking Ghost" 

 

——

"Dinah, Hi!" 

 

"Uhg..." Dinah murmured picking a couple toys from the grass "Oh, Hi, Kara, right?"

"Yeah, you remember! how are you?"

"No, no! Mommy mommy!" Ruby ran out from the kitchen

"There you are" Dinah took the child in her arms "What’s wrong?"

"Mommy mine" Ruby hugged the neck of Dinah

"You are just like Mama"

"Gosh she’s so adorable"

"Kara, where did you said is-" Alex came out of the kitchen "-Oh"

"Alex do you remember Dinah? Lena’s neighbor?"

"Yes, Yes, I do" Alex licked her lips "Hello there"

"Mommy go back, movies?"

Ruby has taken the face of her mommy as this walked next to the fence to interact with the other people. Alex smiled nervous as she did too shoving her hands in the back pockets of her jeans

"In a few minutes, Little smurf"

"Hello Ruby" Kara waved a hand to the kid

"Oww oww" Dinah laughed a little feeling how hard Ruby hid her face in her neck

Alex bit her lower lip leaning in the fence. Kara noticed that and cleared her throat fixing her glasses

"Ruby, you have seen them before"

"No"

"It’s okay... hey, Ruby listen, I’m Alex, and I’m a cop, do you know what a cop is? do you want to see my plaque?"

"Plaque?"

"Yup, is shinny and has a cool case, is very soft"

"That’s not gonna work" Dinah smiled but Ruby was already staring at Alex

"Look at this, here" Alex shown the plaque

Ruby moved her head up pushing herself a little to see the item and she couldn’t help but take it as the woman offer it 

"You shouldn’t do that. Isn’t it illegal or something?" Dinah played silly "Trying to impress young ladies with shinny plaques..."

"No!" Alex let out a laugh "Well.. Only as long Ruby don’t use my plaque in public spaces" Alex joked

Kara stared rare at Alex because that silly giggle which sounded flirty "Alex knows how the get along kid’s easily"

"I can tell" Dinah nodded

"Kids adore me" Alex tried to sound humble "Is not my fault"

"Hey, Where’s Sam?"

"She’s in town working in an Ad"

"That’s so cool. Anything famous or glamorous?" Kara was curious

Dinah let Ruby go down "If things goes good, you will see the jewelry ad"

"Fancy"

"What do does Sam?" Alex frown confused "I mean..."

"She’s a graphic designer" Dinah followed for a second Ruby until she sat in the deck

"Oh..., yeah now I remember" Alex couldn’t help but look at Dinah’s ass for a second

Kara noticed her sister’s gaze and poked her side

"What?" Alex mouthed

"Uhm, do you guys are free on saturday? We want to surprise Lena cause Diana is coming tomorrow night, we are gonna celebrate Lena's birthday again in good conditions, and, huh, Lena should be back tomorrow morning. She’s not much into surprises but I always do something big, which she loves, cause I know her. So here I-" Kara heard Alex’s ahem "-We are"

"That’s- very- kind" Dinah spoke slowly "I thought Lena was a loner" She turned back at Ruby "Give that back to Alex"

"She is, she definetely likes to be alone" Kara affirmed "I just... don't like her to be that alone. She's like family..."

"And Family sticks together" Alex sighed

"Family issues?" Dinah tried to moke

"Long story" Kara giggled

"Here" Ruby tip toed to the fence stretching her arm up trying to give Alex the plaque

"Thank you Ruby"

Ruby ran behind Dinah’s legs to hid

"So...?"

"Sam will decide, she’s busy with work these days" Dinah was not lying "So we’ll see"

"Try to convince Sam, Lena likes her-"

Dinah’s heart skip a beat and got sick for a second

"-As a friend. Lena usually do not make friends easily" Kara sounded kind of sad "You and Sam are awesome with her"

"Tonight I will ask Sam about it" Dinah looked at sisters then down to Ruby "We should get inside and make dinner"

"Oh okay" Kara nodded

"Let me know if you need something okay?" Dinah wanted to kick herself after saying that

"Thank you"

"See you" Alex added seeing Dinah picking up Ruby

The assassin only forced one charming smile and moved back to the house leaving the two at Lena’s backyard. She could hear their voices and talking, saying how nice she was and things like that until their voices disappeared eventually

"Little smurf, should we stop being kind to strangers?"

Ruby giggled and hugged Dinah’s head

"I will take that as a yes"

"Don’t like Nana"

"Her name is Kara and... Me neither but we have to pretend we are super nice. Okay 20:00..." Dinah sat Ruby on her chair "Time to make dinner"

 

——

 

 

—"Samantha Arias is found"—

Lena took a deep breath moving under the sheets of the bed. She was still deep at her sleep only hearing like a murmur what the AI was telling. Scarlett at not noticing any response of the woman began to make the phone buzz until this really moved confused. 7:00AM

—"Lena"—

"Scarlett, shut up"

—"You told me to wake you up if I find a coincidence with Samantha Arias"—

"What did you said?"

 

 

A driver of a taxicab picked Sam in the door of an Axio hotel to the airport. She had her pilot outfit just like she when she arrived days ago. Sam checked the hour of her watch after looking through the window of the Taxi she was in. She was fidgeting between her fingers a kind of charm of a necklace. The driver for a second checked on her by the rearview and smirked

"Is not common to have a pilot woman" The driver clumsy spoke

"That’s too bad"

"Where’s the next stop?"

"Home" Sam cold replied and began to wear again the necklace

The driver one more time checked Sam by the rearview but this time the face of her was blurry. He turned on the camera that he used at nights for his safety and the face of the passenger what a full blur. He rubbed his eyes thinking he was already tired in that early hour after his 12h shift

Sam caught by a blimpse of an eye a tiny red dot in a small box which looked like a camera and rolled her eyes. By the GPS of her mobile phone she knew she was just 15 minutes from the Airport. She had to decide something fast. Another dead body wouldn’t matter so started to look for something in her purse

 

 

"Scarlett?"

—"I have lost her"—

"How you can lose her?!" Lena whispered loudly grappling around her body one cover "It was Sam or it was not?"

—"The woman with Samantha’s features has disappeared in a road way to the airport"—

"Scarlett check all the cameras until catch that taxi again and let me know if it’s Sam" Lena walked in circles for a couple seconds "Call a driver, and program our flight back home. I’m gonna wake up Nyssa. Sent the GPS point to the driver and take me where this woman was last seen"

—"The vehicle is still ongoing, Lena"—

"Perfect, so hunt the man. If this person is going to the airport I’m gonna see her"

—"Right away"— 

 

Nyssa heard murmurs from Lena’s bedroom and leaned her ear to the door in time this got open

 

"Morning!"

"Whom were you talking to?

"Scarlett" Lena took a breath "I have make our flight for the next hour"

"Are we taking a jet?"

"Yes, no more common flights" Lena walked outside

"Lena whats going on?"

"I want go back home"

"Since yesterday you are not acting okay. That man warned you" Nyssa rushed to say "Hey.."

Lena looked at the hand of her friend and this pulled back slowly

"...Listen, I am worried about you"

"Nyssa I am fine. This whole trip was a bad idea, I know. You were right-"

The platinum blonde opened her mouth amused. It was rare Lena recognizing she was wrong that easily

"-Now I want to go back home and break every single deal with this people knowing they are tricky" Lena gulped "You were right. Now take your things and let’s go"

 

——

 

Midnight and Dinah had all the lights of the house out. She had Ruby monitorized when she got out her house walking to the car that was parked outside in the sidewalk. When she was almost a couple steps near Pamela got out the vehicle

"Tell me we are gonna have wild sex"

"Give me the envelope please"

"When Sammy is not around you are no fun..." Pamela tug Dinah's belt loop not moving her an inch "So no sex?"

"You know I can’t..."

"If Sam do not knows she won’t-" Pamela shut her mouth squinting eyes at Dinah "Who’s the lady staring at us with the short hair on Lena’s?"

Dinah snorted a laugh "I like when you do that"

"You taught me"

"Say..."

"It’s Alexandra Danvers, cop, early thirties" Dinah began to think "Let’s get inside, they are gonna suspect more if she see me taking an envelope this late and then you leaving"

"So your hot neighbor is having friends at home? And you are not invited?" Pamela faked being offended "Rude" she giggled following Dinah

"She’s not at home... the bubbly blonde friend is trying to... I don’t care"

Pamela grabbed Dinah’s butt making this jolt and slap her hand dropping the keys to the floor

"Can you not?"

"Sorry but it’s more firm. You are working out more"

"Yes and stop touching me. When Sam watch the videos she’s gonna be mad"

"Then delete everything. I bet you whatever you want she does too"

 

Alex had her hands free talking to Maggie and found really weird and got beyond strange the redhead and more after looking very touchy-feely

"Mags, just a second... Kara?"

-"-sure-"-

"Yup?"

"Nothing..." Alex didn't know what to think

 

——

 

"Señorita Cruz" The co-Pilot greeted taking his jacket off

"Max, please" Sam replied without looking up reading something

"I have read something of your resume... you have six years of militar experience"

"It was cheaper than paying the normal classes"

"Flying F16s... cleaver" The co-Pilot smiled "So you were soldier"

Sam looked up "What about it?"

"You choose to be engineer in comercial flights instead of pilot, why?"

"In case the Captain has a crisis, we-" she pointed between them "-Do our job. Also I would be a total bitch with everyone if I were captain"

The Co-Pilot laughed taking his seat "So, what you have done these days?"

"Tourism and sleep" Sam actually wanted to break his neck

 

 

Lena got gloomy after not finding anything about the match Scarlett did. At that point she only wanted to go back to that house next to the one of the woman now she recognized she was obsessed with. Sam had to be hers somehow. That had to end soon because the frustration was unbearable. She got in her seat as the flighting attendant gave her a glass of whiskey under the sight of Nyssa. Lena turned on the TV to watch the news

 

_"The  owner and business magnate of the luxury hotel chain and resorts AXIO around 25 countries has been found dead an hour ago in his car. The police report is under investigation~"_

 

"Weren't we in that hotel brand?" Nyssa frown

——

 

Dinah got up because Ruby in her sleep kicked her in the ribcage which was still hurting and clenched her body grunting. She checked the hour on her phone and there was a text from Sam with a few iconcs

\- A flight, a house and two kisses

"I have to kick out Pamela" Dinah yawned typing back then she walked to open the curtains and saw the 12 -eyes- around Lena's house and clenched her jaw 


End file.
